The King Of School!
by TheAllKnower
Summary: This is a better outtake on the monsterhood friend where my character shiva replaces tsukune on his adventure, I feel bad but this is what I orginally planned in my head this type of fanfic, so I'll once again go through all the chapters re-writing my character into it. So please enjoy because I love this manga a bit to much
1. The Pain Ends

The King Of School chapter 1

**Welcome to the fanfic I practically only do, Monsterhood Friend Yahoo~!. Okay listen, I'm very sorry that I've repeated this comics like 3 times but I promise this will be the last remake, then I can work of something else, like a Steven universe au or black clover one, so enjoy this because I've love typing stories but I haven't done lots of it. Enough of this, let's get riiiiiiight into the Fanfic!**

Monday morning rises over the buildings of my city, burning it's light into rooms of unhappy views "uhhhhhh~ ugh" a grunt from the seeping shadows of the corner of the room, "why can't I just block out the sun~" Shiva Abaddon curls himself under blankets shivering away from the sunlight, "Time To Get Up!" a loud screech, with a loud crash ripping the door off, "Get up big bro!" the childish voice of Jerica is disturbing my peace, "big bro~ onee-sis says you need to wake up~" and the sweet friendliness of sukkie was followed, "yeah I'll get up, around 100 years from now~" shiva moaned sleepily, "Shiva you better get up or I'll get onee-sis" oh Sarah is also here, "which one?"

"you know the one who will get you up" cold delivery "mmmm~ bet"

"alright, Onee-sis! He won't get up!" she took it, this is going to hurt "OH YEAH! GIMME A SEC!" the deathly howls of Shera paired with the most aggressive stomping, "GET YOU LAZY ASS UP!" a burst of light jumped me then the deathly hands of the devil, throwing me out my room, "Ahhh! Gyak!, ooowwww~" resting at the bottom of the stairs bending in an irregular fashion "oh your finally awake?" and the motherly voice of Sammy, "define awake, I feel close to dead~"

"ohohoho, quite joking a come have breakfast" it seems she was cooking eggs on toast, but a better look I see it's eggs benedict "ohh how lovely, don't mind if- gyak!"

"MOVE BRAT!" another attack from Shera, "why so mean~? You were the one you threw me down the stairs"

"IS THAT SMACK I HEAR! DO YOU WANT TO RECIVE SOMETHING SIMILAR!" dam she's dangerous, "no onji-san, I'm quite good"

"are you alright big bro~" the pleasant concern of sukkie, "yes, yes I'm fine, let's go have breakfast now, K?" with a sweet smile she agreed and I followed behind to the lovely meal.

Time passed since breakfast, now waiting on the bus in my new uniform, "dum dum diddy diddy dum dum dum, dum dum diddy diddy dum dum mmmm" I hummed the tune resting on my seat, one thing was prominent there wasn't a lot of people around. It was good seeing that, I got blissful peace filled silence, "I… should….warn….you….ahead… of time" it was silence then the bus driver spoke, "this….school….is….filled….with….noisy… disruptions" that was a weird thing to warn about, almost she read my mind "don't….think….badly…..of….me…I….can't… help seeing….what…..other's say….."

"but I didn't say anything~" I was worried if I should trust this woman, "he…he..he… " creepy cackle much, "we….are….coming….to….your…..last….stop"

"okay what's the time the bus picks ups?" she didn't responded to my question, the worries don't stop. "be….careful….young one….you….might….not…be….able….to….handle…this…school, he… ..he..he" we were dramatically increasing our speeds, coming to a tunnel where bright light was spewing out, "ummm is that supposed to be happening?" no response just the blistering light shining over the bus, does the worrying stop. "We….have….arrived….goodluck" the bus stopped next to a pumpkin buddy overlooking an ocean "ahh.. thanks you too? Wait where did you go?!" when I turned around all I saw was the tree line looking down on me with sorrows, "ok…I guess we're going that way?"

"Move out the way!" looking to my left, I saw a massive high velocity object flying at me "OH Shit! Gyak!" a was stuck by god, dam that old man. "owowow" I was lying down in pain, I reached for my head, "tish! That going to hurt" I noticed I was also bleeding, "Oh my! Are you okay?!" I now got a good look of the person who ran me over, A girl with green eyes paired with pink hair running down to her knees "oh yes I'm fine~ thank you for caring about me~" I was sweeten by her looks, the absolute style of cuteness and beauty giving perfection, "oh but your bleeding, hold on let me get help you" she reached into her pocket pulling a handkerchief "ohhh~ dear not again" before she was going to wipe my forehead she passed out into my arms, "Hey heyeyeyhyehy what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry I can't control myself" she crawled closer to my face, "wait waitwaitwait what are you planning!?"

"you see when I smell blood I can't help myself I must feast" wowowowowwow, she was extra close "because I'm a Vampire!" she chomped into my neck, sucking my blood.

"Plegh~ your blood taste terrible!"

"Then why did you suck my blood anyway!" I was furious by her sudden rude answer, "I'm sorry it's just I haven't had any blood on my way here and I got really fatigued, so your blood was my only choice or I would of passed out" I'm not even considered an option, that's mean "alright well it was nice knowing you but I'm gonna disappear before you complain about someone's blood"

"wait don't go!"

"why!?" I wasn't happy "well… you see it was my first time taking blood from a live person" creepy considering her looks, "okay ummm sorry I guess is that all?"

"no I just want to ask will you be my friend? Seeing I was very lonely before I got here, and your now the only one I've ever talk to properly" she fiddled around, fidgeting on the spot "I find that hard to believe seeing you looked like the perfect person to be friends with" she stopped fidgeting and got exited, "Really! Then you wouldn't mind being my friend!?" that's some conclusion she jumped to, "you know what I couldn't care less, why not I'll gladly be your friend the names Shiva Abaddon" I extended my hand, she took a hug "yay! Your my first friend! I'm Moka Akashiya! Please talk to me more after the entrance ceremony" her hair was under my nose, giving me a blissful scent.

"Good morning every-nyan, please take your seats!" we all filled our seats, but the one behind me was empty, "okay welcome to Yōkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome, and if you remember this school was built for the sake of housing Monsters so they can live in the human world!" oh so that's what the bus driver means, everywhere I look is monster of sorts, I could say goodbye to peace and quite now, "So since this school is teaching you to be more 'human' the major rule this school enforces is to always remain in your human form and to never reveal your true identity to other students" okay so my new friend moka failed that, "hey teacher would it not be better to eat up all the humans then molest all the beautiful girls?" some rebellious punk spoke up "well umm no, see humans out number us one million to one hundred and with their latest development of weaponry it wouldn't be a good idea tackling them, besides they do produce such lovely things, like fish" of course her interests are only fish, "excuse me! Sorry I'm late I got lost after the school entrance ceremony!"

"oh that's fine go take a seat you didn't miss much" well I'll be dammed, she's in my class "Whoa! She's hot, so Cute! I'm happy she's in this class!" swarms of compliments fluttered around her, "It seems we're in the same class" she looked at me then pended, "shiva?, Shiva! Yay! We're in the same class!" a tackled hug, from the undeniable cutest girl here, I can feel the heat from everyone's eyes, a new pleasure I'm enjoying.

"hey, hey let's go check out this place!" I was now being dragged around by moka, her constant amusement can't be matched "wow so cool, come on shiva hurry up!"

"why don't you slow down, you'll get more enjoyment with peaceful movements"

"yeah but I want to see this entire school now, so I won't get lost again!" fair point, "yo! You have such a pretty face" I remember that douche voice anywhere "your name is moka Akashiya right? Hi I'm saizou komiya, pleasure to meet you" he strutted his way over then grabbed my collar, "By the way, why is such a beautiful woman like you associated with this rugged bastard?" his demeaner is very rude, "Wouldn't you rather be with someone much more better, like me?" his voice is starting to piss me off, "okay toads breathe" a fierce grab of his arm caught his attention "you will put me down, walk away and never let me see your ugly mug again, deal?" the grip got stronger "Hmmm, you're a feisty one, how about I eat you n- *snap* Ahhh!" his fore arm bent the other direction, "I TOLD YOU A DIRECT ORDER! AND YOU STILL GO AGAINST ME!" I was finally set free of his hold just for him to fall to his knees, "You little shit! How dare y-"

"HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" demonic anger was pressurising over Saizou, he never felt fear in his life, "Now I'll give you one last chance… Walk Away And Never Show Your Face Or Die Here" the terror spread across not only saizou face but every bi-standers, including moka's "WELL! DISAPPEAR!" finale shout sending saizou running for his life, his horror's have ended but mine began. Turning around to see the once angelic face shinning friendship was overlooking true horror, "ummm, ahh" I turned around and everyone still had horror written, this was like before, "tsk! Same as always" I took off running outside the buildings sadden that even in monster filled environment I'm not welcomed.

"it seems no matter where I am fear follows my anger" near the end of the day, I sat in a tree that I found to be comfortable, it spread out like a blooming flower, so the centre became a good foot stand. "maybe I should withdrawal, at least at home my anger is more controlled?"

"Shiva!" a familiar voice spoke along the winds, "Shiva are you here! I want to talk!" it seems moka is curious of my whereabouts, I wonder how she found me? "I heard from people that someone like you is around here! Please if your there can you come out!" I guess it can't be helped, she'll just fear me further. I jumped out from my tree, so happens to be in front of her, my anguish is deep written on my face, sorrows on hers' "shiva can I talk with you for a sec?"

"I don't know can you? you might be too morbid to even stare at me" I hypocritically questioned her, "I just wanted to question what you did back there" she stuck my concern but then battered it away when I saw she wasn't even looking at me, "you see I felt something coming off you, something odd but familiar, you were scared" what is she getting at, "you see I didn't recognize it but you weren't scare of us but our opinion, like the moment we speak you were going to break" she rambled on like she was there, where it all began "I just wanted to say I know what it feels like to be terrified, the humans didn't believe in monsters so I thought I was wrong, but I found out today that they we're wrong, and I have you to thank so please let's go study hard at this academy together"

"you almost had me there moka" dread filled voice beckoned it's awaken "you see it wasn't their opinion that had me but their fear, I thought I could survive in a human school but their fear of me never stop haunting me, now even though this school is filled with monster's the same fear never left me, so I'm planning on withdrawing from this school going back home" she was horrified she didn't like my answer, "no~ you can't go! I will be so alone!" she pleaded stepping closer "Come on! Be realistic! You've been here for what 6 hours and you have most of the school glorying after you! And you dare say you'll be alone! Just run someone else with your bike" she stumbled back terrified of what I just said "goodbye moka" I turned around walking away from here, "NO! I Don't want to lose you!" she trapped me in a hug, "your my first friend! Your precious to me!"

"let go moka…"

"NO I won't!"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" my anger once again terrified moka, her grip loosen "i-I'm sorry, i'll show myself out, you'll never see me again" I left her to her problems, the fool I am.

Standing at the very bus stop I arrived at, looking on to the ocean, weird it looks more dead then I remembered, "I should of just stay home, I wouldn't hurt anyone there"

"he…he…he…he, so….you…gave…in?" I turned around to see the bus driver with the door open, "That….is...okay…I…told…you…..this….school...is very….noisy….you wouldn't….like…it…." I stepped closer to the bus, blindly giving into failure, "AHHHHHH!" but was halted "what was that?"

"just…another….scream…from….a….girl….in….distress…it….happens….often" her message worried me "you say a girls?! That would mostly likely refer to moka!" I stepped back "what…are…you…going to….do?" her questioned seemed to be the push I needed, "I'm going back, there's someone who needs me!" with her questioned answered I ran back into the woods, murderous filling my head.

Moka was crying her tears, playing with rocks. "I see, I never understand anyone's feelings, I guess I'm destined to be alone forever" her words were being mixed in with her tears creating terrible emotions, "Hey there baby~ why are you alone~?" it was the return of saizou, scaring moka even more "did that punk give you a bad time, I told you I was a better candidate"

"NO! let me go! Ah!" he Listened but also threw her into a gravestone, tearing off her jacket and bits of her shirt, "hahahahah! Man you're so beautiful moka! So much prettier then the human trash I've molested! I'm going to have you one way or another!" saizou's body started to grow and expanded like a deformity, "n-no someone save me…"

"but no one's coming!" saizou reached his hand over, going for moka "NO! SHIVA SAVE ME!"

"Step off!" a hurricane kick to the side of his jaw, sending him into trees. "shi…va?" moka looked up to see my form, my true form "I'm sorry moka, I never think of others treating them the same, but I now know you never shared their dirty look, can you ever forgive this rude demon?" that is what I am, a being of chaos and destruction, "shi…va!" she burst into tears "come now, no more tears here take my jacket" I had to revert my wings to get it off, then placing it around her "there all better?"

"Graaahhh! That's some strength you've got! But I won't fall so easily" the monster is back up, "okay moka can you stay put this time? I've got to teach someone their lesson a second time" I stood up ignoring the shackling sound "Okay! Ugly turd I'm going to hurt you serious this- hey wait a second what am I holding?" I opened my palm to a sliver cross with a red ball inside, then a gust of strong wind rushed over my head then saizou went down, this time flying hundreds of metres further, "you see, that is what you call a kick" a pale coloured woman floated down, her hair silver like mercury and eyes more red the blood, "moka?" she started walking over to me, "heh, have really forgotten about me that easily I should put you in your place" this cold talk and mean demeaner can it really be the same moka, "why so hesitantly are you really afraid of me now?" she grew ever so close, I was lost for words, "m-moka what happen to you?"

"heh, simply put when you took off my seal, my true self was released, the moka you see now is the terrifying vampire everyone fears" her words rang in my head, realizing what they meant, "just like me…" before I noticed moka was in front of me reaching her arm out, "may I have it back?" I looked into her gaze then remember I'm still holding the cross, "you mean this? Here you go"

"thanks, shiva I've got one last thing to say to you" she's got my full attention "don't make the other moka cry, or I'll be back to put you in your place" determined filled eyes to put anyone in shock, "yes it's a deal" she smirked then locked the amulet back on, passing out into my arms, doesn't this feel familiar.

Tomorrow came around and I felt lighter, holding a withdraw notices I decided my fate, "let's get rid of this pain" a simple tear through the paper letting the wind drift it away, "good morning shiva!" a return of the pleasant moka, "what are you doing out here?"

"just letting paper fly the skies, hey are you ready for school?" she gifted me with a lovely smile and nod then skipped to myself to have a lovely walk, the peaceful life is finally gone.

**Hello! And welcome I hope you enjoyed, this is a better outtake then my original one going plus ultra on the word count, to the one person who voted in the pole thanks, but I would rather make this one instead of the restart, sorry once again but I hope people can love this fanfic as much as the manga**


	2. New Friends

The King Of School chapter 2

Heavy breeze falls over Yōkai Academy, stories and gossip carried "Wow do you see, it's moka-san she blissed us with her presences once again!" and it seems moka's compliments haven't disappeared. I turned to see light shining where she stood, my eyes were burning like the others "Oh Shiva! Good morning!" she was in front of me, collapsing me in a hug "Oh hello there, a good morning to you to" she now wrapped her arm around me then we walked off, letting all the jealous eyes stare their wasted fuel but something felt off. "you know if there's anything you need just ask me, I'll gladly help" we sat on a step being overlooked by a door it was a quite morning to say, "you know, I still don't understand why you want me as a friend? Every morning you'll have tons of people loving your existence is one person really that much of a pain?"

"Of course it Is shiva!" she pouted her words "you're my first friend so your very important to me!" her angelic smile is too much, "okay then let me ask you another questioned?" curiosity intrigued her "why don't you make another? It was so easy for me, I believe you can make more" this did puzzle her but she had an answer "well I'm kind of scared now everyone is more like saizou"

"I don't think anyone is like saizou, I heard he was forced here because he was a serious problem in the human world" not so fun fact but it exists, "well that's true but I worried they won't see eye to eye like you do?"

"now you're making excuses, come bells about to go so class will begin" I rose up with ease but when moka tried she stumbled collapsing into my arms, "moka! Are you alright!?" I panicked, "yes, I'm… good just a little… light headed"

"you haven't had any blood now have you?" she shook her head, "don't you have blood packs?"

"n-no I'm normally fine with tomato juice, so I didn't really order any" moka light headedness is getting out of hand, she was going pale and her temperature felt like it was declining "moka take some of my blood at least for now?"

"no I don't need your blood, I'm fine" she tried pulling away, "moka please! You're being irrational! Let me help you, as a friend" her squirming ceased, "you said you'll do anything to help me, then let me do everything to help you" our eyes met, her pale skin showing pink blush "shi..va"

"please moka, you too are my only friend, I don't want to lose you" her weariness caught up to her, has she fell into my neck "th-ank… you" with a 'chu' she sucked my blood.

This went for three minutes, causing some worries "uhhh moka? Tap out?" she didn't stop "moka? Tap out!?" I started feeling light headed "Moka! Tap out! Please!" she finally let go of my neck, now having soft normal coloured skin. "ohh~ I'm sorry shiva I don't know what came over me, I guess I was really hungry" I was dried out, passed on the floor "are you okay? shiva?"

"mo-ka, remind me… to always buy you… tomato juice… forever" she played an innocent smile, "come on silly we've got classes to attend"

"okay gimme a sec" I slowly rose up with weaken knees, I also grew droopy "you look a little pale there shiva?" I wonder why, "nah I'm good just got to walk that a way- shit" I swung to fast and lost my balance falling the floor, "shiva! are you really okay?" I was asleep, fatigued caught me instead, the last thing I felt were arms lifting my body and this ominous presences that spewed jealousy.

My tired eyes were trying to open, darkness fading in and out sharing white burled light "where… am I?"

"the medical bay, a sweet girl dragged you here because you passed out due to anaemia" an adult-ish voice called out "a-are you… the nurse?"

"yes dear now go to sleep, don't go wasting your energy on talking" she sounded really sweet "how… long have I been asleep?"

"oh I presume around 3 hours now" that's quite long, "okay so school is only half way done?"

"yeah but don't worry about it you must rest now" I didn't listen just raising from the bed sheets "Mmmmm! Gyah! *crack* uhhh! My back as been killing me"

"dear I suggest you rest in the bed"

"nah I'm good I've got somewhere to be thank you!" I rushed out the door jumping over the railings booking into a sprint, I can feel the blood pumping itself back through, I manage to bump into moka with a stare of with a girl with the most seductive appearance I've seen.

**3 hours before shiva awakening**

"I should really watch my diet, I shouldn't drink his blood" moka waited outside her next class, playfully kicking her legs, "but why did I take so much? I lost control somehow, weird it kind of tasted good~" she placed her fingers over her lips remembering the feeling "Cease your arousal we have glaring eyes!" a evil voice echoed in moka's head "uh?! Who's there!?"

"so you found me out?" a chirpy voice appeared from the stair case, now jumping down creating an updrift for the viewing eyes of the audience to enjoy, "w-who are you?" moka questioned "hehehe, I'm Kurumu Kurono! And I'm here to challenge you, moka Akashiya!" the teal hair coloured girl stuttered her way toward moka, causing an uproar of voice, "Wow she's hot!, yeah her boobs are huge!, who would of thought there was someone as pretty has moka-san"

"you hear that! they cheer on my name, the compliments and yet you are mixed in with it" her calming demeaner switched to a determined challenger "You have become the biggest eye sore to my plan, that is why I must destroy you!" this outburst of desire has confused moka, "y-your… plan?"

"yes to have every member of the male student body become my love slave, turning this school into my harem!" moka was sharing the same shock value has everyone around her, "you see it was perfect, I had the body, the talk, the movement I would have had every guy in this school my slave by now, however" she paused to take her needed breath, "Every guy started dreaming about you instead! My plan was falling behind because of you! I'll never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" she shouted every word towards moka, striking worry into her eyes and it didn't end, "that is why, I'm going to steal shiva away from you, to show I have superiority over men!" moka became very hesitantly "w-w-w-wait Shiva has nothing to do with this! He's just a friend"

"but you are rather attach to him! and if I break him away from you, then your face will be the sight I desire!" this woman's ambition can't be matched.

"Moka! Is that you?" speak of the devil, I might of arrived at the wrong time "Shiva!? your awake"

"of course I am, I got a good nap out of it"

"Shiva-kun~!" I was suddenly tackled into a hug, "umm hello friendly lady~"

"I heard you beat up that mean man saizou~" it seems rumours have spread fast "oh~ but I technically didn't-"

"but what if I stronger, meaner man comes after me~ I'm gonna need a strong man to protect me~ won't you be that brave knight~?" she was pressing her chest against mine, "oh~ I don't know~ I am plenty strong but~?" I panned over to see malicious intent coming from moka "ummm? Moka can you help?"

"oh I don't know… you seem to have everything… handled… like your living in bliss…" why is she so angry, "Shiva! get away from her! She not your friend!" moka was now worried? "ohh~ how mean things, she is so rude, shiva I'm starting to feel light" moka started to pass out into my arms, "hey, hey what's going on?"

"oh won't you look into my eyes~" the moment I looked her into those brown eyes I felt pink rings taking over my mind, "wait… what is this… feeling?~"

"shiva please trust me, this woman is dangerous she's not your friend"

"oh?" my mouth started to move, "but your not my friend either, you are just a monster leeching off my kind spirit, all I am to you is a toy" what am I saying! These aren't mine someone is controlling me! But it was too late. Her face was devastated, tears leaked from both sides, causing real pain "m-mo..ka?"

"UWAHHHHHH!" she took off running, tears falling behind, "what have I done" my tone was writing horror giving my speech dread.

I was hopeless, weak and a horrible person, I don't know what came over me, am I really not allowed friends? At least kurumu is happy, she was wagging her tail in joy, crying tears of triumph. "sigh, I guess going home was the best option in the end" my muttered breath went over her head, to filled on happiness, I guess I'll leave. The screech of the chair caught kurumu's attention "Oh? where are you going?"

"home, I wasn't meant to be here" I started to walk away but someone caught me in a hug, "what are you doing?"

"it's just your sad aren't you shiva-kun? Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel better" her kind words got me tripping and she pulled me onto the bed, "woah!?"

"just relax" those eyes, those pulsating eyes, they have me locked in place, she was leaning in on top of me, puckering her lips, she was going for a kiss. My heart was racing, I didn't know what to do she grew closer, getting her lips closer to mine, my first kiss to a person I don't even know, but her lips failed to lock into mine, raising a hand to shield her "What!? Pleh~ what are you doing?!"

"you are making a terrible mistake, kissing me won't help you, just deepen the pain" she was horrid by these words, anger in fact "Grrr~ AHHH! How faith bound are you to her! She Can't be better than me, Never!" her back ached growing wings, her nails extended becoming pointed daggers and grew long ears "I'm so fucking pissed now! I'll destroy anything remotely close to her!" she was diving at me, "Stop this now!" moka rushed in a body slammed kurumu out the window, "what the hell!? Moka? Why are you back?!"

"doesn't matter! Get out of here she's after me so I'll divert her attention while you run" moka was playing the sacrificial hero card, "but why are you here! I've said such horrible things to you, you should of left me alone" I was feeling dread in my eyes, sadness took over "no… I'll never leave, you are my friend and I'll cherish that"

"Ahhh! So unforgivable! Do you really plan on romancing down there while I'm still alive! Get out here and let me kill both of you!"

"moka, you find somewhere to hide, I'll deal with her"

"no we can do this together-"

"No moka! I don't want you caught or worse hurt, please hide somewhere while I'll deal with her, it will be my apology for being such a rude friend" tears were running on my face has I remember the horror I've said, "will you two stop gawking! Your about to be killed!" kurumu started to dive, flying at hasten speeds "moka Move!" I tackled moka dodging the attack, it slit through the trees like water, "moka this has become a none negotiable debate, you are to hide while I'll deal with kurumu!"

"but I can help-"

"no! just let me do this… as a friend" I was in a state devastation, "Here I come! This time I won't miss!" kurumu was diving faster, I readied myself for her attack but moka ran in front "Moka what are you doing!"

"I'm helping a friend, by giving them a reassuring hug" her pleasant smile, those sadden words I didn't deserve, "you guys really cuddling in the middle of a fight! When will you stop taunting me!" she was getting too close, but moka wouldn't let go, my mind is going to blank. "Die Moka Akashiya!"

"NOOOOOOO!" *shink* the sounds of metal snapping scared everyone, burning light erupted in front of kurumu blinding her "Ahhh what is this light!? This power?!"

"you fool" a feared voice bellowed from the depths "you useless fool" this voice the same has before "So you decided to show your true self! The legendary Vampire told in stories, to scare those who wonder the night!" moka's monstrous form was released, glaring her energy. "Hmpf! Don't mess around with me I can't lose here!"

"I must still find my 'destined encounter' among the men I tempt! I can't let down my species! So I must find out which one of the boys will become my destined one, and not even you will get in the way!" kurumu started to charge "so you've decided that bearing your fangs in me is the best choice? Foolish bird, realise your place" her nasty glaring eyes pierced kurumu's heart but it was too late for her to stop "too slow" moka ducked under then grabbed her collar throwing her in a overhead motion slamming kurumu's body into the ground "Ahh! Ack!" her weaken body laid in a crater, "naïve bird, flying high in skies forgot where its' territory is, now why don't I clip those wings so you stay on the ground!" moka reared her arm going for a quick jab, and she throws quick "Enough!" moka stood confused, has to why I held her arm in my monster form protecting kurumu "what are you doing?"

"being that brave knight kurumu suggested I become, protecting her from stronger and more powerful beings" moka was furious with this "isn't she the girl who forced rude words out of your mouth! Tried to kill you! So far I see her has nuisance then someone to protect!"

"some of those words were true" she was caught in surprise, shocked in fact "I still can't see you as a friend because I worry you'll run away leaving me in a fragile state, I fear that you'll break my heart destroying what happiness I have left, but right now I want to apologize, because it took me so long to ask you this, but moka will you truly be my friend in my devastated state?" I opened her palm giving her back the rosary, she pouted moving her arm away "don't get me mistaken, I have no realy intention in making friends, your blood just tastes good now but you will have hell to pay for standing up to me, or making the other moka cry again" her fierce nature is something to scare but her sweeten looks are a gift to look at. Moka passed out in my arms once again, leaving me and a weaken kurumu "kurumu.. was it? Can you walk?" looking back she gave a nod then standing up, "that's good, I'm sorry for my friend she's been alone most her life, like me, but I'm hoping we can get alone has well, being great friends too?" I walked off, leaving her in a light blush.

Tomorrow came around and I'm learning new things "The rosary actually talked to you!?"

"yeah the voice warned me that you'll be in trouble, so I saved you just in time" she sounded ecstatic but worried as well, "I'm thankful for it but why do you sound so morbid?"

"because if I'm able to talk to her, then does that mean my seal is breaking? Will my seal become to far gone to be fixed?"

"that isn't what your worried about?" she fell for a blush "true… I'm worried that when it breaks you wouldn't like me anymore?"

"well that's a lie…" I was a little irritated "it true your much kinder as pink moka but your scary appearance, won't change the moka I enjoy being friends with" we shared an overtone of blush looking into each other eyes, "Good morning~!"

"Ahh! Shit!" from the sudden scare I lost my balance "oh shiva are you alright?"

"yes, yes little graze but kurumu? Hello? What you doing here?"

"I baked you some cookies won't you eat them with me?" she offered a basket of fresh cookies "oh I don't mind, but may I ask? Why sit with me? Don't you have millions of followers can't you bless them with your grace?" she was cupping her check, blushing, "you are so kind, another reason why I've decided"

"mmm~ dewsinded what~" I responded eating a cookie "that you'll be my destined one!"

"*cough cough* what!?" I chocked on the cookie, "ohh~ I couldn't help it, you were so chival, so brave, so charming you have me totally falling for you, shiva-kun~" I didn't like where this is going, I can feel the heat between moka and kurumu.


	3. A contangious trap

The King Of School chapter 3

A fresh new morning occurred, "i-is it really okay?" moka was feeling faint with a light blush, "y-yeah, I'm quite alright~" moka was fidgety, blushing hard, heart thumping "t-thank you, it makes me happy that you'll agree to my needs" she leaned in close, face to face, breath to breath "because I'm really starting to like your blood!" she chomped into my neck sucking my necessity to life, you pervert. Don't ask when moka started to enjoy my blood but now that she does, she gets carried away "moka… tap out" I tapped her shoulder, but her cheeky ass kept drinking "moka I said tap out!" her teeth finally retracted from my neck "oh I'm sorry~ it's just it became so~ good" I didn't believe a word, dead on the floor, "come on we'll be late if you lie around" have I talked about how annoying moka can be.

"okay welcome class, today there's a special task I need you to complete!" nekonome sensei mentioned, I was too light headed to concentrate resting on my desk "I need everyone to take part in finding a club!"

"oh goodie~" a tired yawn came out "the reason behind is to further teach you to be human, so to improve on that the school allows clubs to be created only close resembling human activities!" she proclaimed in enjoyment, "and be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, ok!" with all said and done it was time for an adventure.

The Halls and walls were littered with heads attached to bodies, piling up so people can get into a club they desired, it was a huge mess. "wow it's really busy, people are everywhere!"

"true, I can't really move around in here" it was a tight squeeze but moka remained close "so what club should we join shiva?"

"we?"

"y-yeah, we should join a club we can both attended" well this complicated things "may I ask vampires are still deathly avoided of water?"

"oh yeah but if feral verbs are mixed in, it's completely fine" yep, destroyed my plans "we're going to need a lot of herbs for the club I originally wanted to go to" she became concerned "and what was it?"

"the swimming club~" I spoke in a low tone, "o-oh~ I see that would be a lot of herbs" she became droopy, "hey how about we steal a lot of herbs and secretly place them in the pool"

"shiva where will we find the herbs to do that, we'll need a lot!" she seemed happier, "hey I have an idea, what if I go alone just for a looksee, and in the end you would of found a club we can join together, deal?" moka wasn't sure, she intended to enjoy this new experience with her new friend, "oh.. kay I'm sorry I can't join you~" she lowered her head in shame "please don't apologize, you can't change that about you so we'll just live with it, k?" she looked up giving a small nod and we split paths.

"I've become lost" sad to admitted I didn't know where the club is, this school should really have signs everywhere. "Oh is that shiva?! It is!" a loud voice came from behind me, "Hello shiva-kun~!"

"oh hello kur-mmah!" a tackled hug cutting off my voice, "I'm glad to see you! what club are you going to?!" her squeezes are strong, too strong, "murmur! Map mut!" I tapped her shoulder furiously, "oh god sorry!"

"Ah! *cough, cough* I thought I was going to die!"

"I said I'm sorry! don't have to be so dramatic!" why was she angry, "yeah I heard but did you need anything?"

"yeah! But I can't care right now!" again why is she mad! "okay? see you later!" I began to walk away but she grabbed my arm, "why are you ignoring me! Your supposed to consult me and questioned my behaviour!"

"why would I do that? you just said you don't care anymore"

"jeus can't you tell when someone lies! It's like you've never had friends"

"that's because I never did…" my emotions were dull and sharpen. "e-excuse me?"

"did I STUTTER!" a irrational burst of anger, "I SAID I NEVER HAD FRIENDS BEFOROE! SO EXCUUUUSE ME FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING YOUR COMPLICATED EMOTIONS!" she let go of my arm, fearful of me now. Once I cooled down I saw the eyes, once again the eyes haunt me, and whispered words fill me head, 'oh god it's shiva again, he's bulling another student, he's so rude picking on a defenceless girl' they repeated creating fear, "oh god… what have I done…" it never leaves "shi..va?" I turned to those teary eyes, watering buckets "oh god no… I'm sorry" I stepped closer but she flinched "no nononono, not again!" fear hasten my movements, just flying off ignoring any concerns, I was terrified once more.

Sounds of happy cheers blasting joy in the air, I ended up finding the pool where the club is hosted but it feels so dry, like it wasn't worth coming. I was in the school's supplied trunks but I kept a shirt on not wanting to swim, so I kicked my legs staring into the rippling water having the same scared image looking back. "no matter how the water ripples changing your looks, you'll never change your personality" a friendly voice came around to greet me, "hello Tamao sensei" a simple response, "oh why so gloom? You are surrounded by happiness and cool waters so there is never a need for your sadden words" she glisten like the water, smiles worth a thousand pennies "sorry, I don't mean to be a sorrow just being tormented by the past" her curiosity seemed to strike because she came down next to me, "oh that's sad to hear, do you wish to explain on this?" she was close and didn't really wear covering clothes just a bikini, "oh sure, you see I've never had friends and I have just made two but my anger doesn't stop torturing me, so I ran away in fear, scared to see those same eyes looking me down" my tone was dreadful as I should feel, "you know when I don't feel happier, I go for a relaxing swim, why not try it out?" she slid into the pool then offered her hand, "I don't really feel like swimming"

"you don't have to swim, just talk and float" her voice was almost hypnotic but not like kurumu's, it didn't seek pleasure but comfort, yeah comfort. I was led into pool just lazing around, she popped in and out giving me ideas on swimming, like to flow my hand in a wavy motions like a fin "I can tell your still tense, do you want to share more?" she asked a calming question, "I guess, I can't really think of something?"

"why not start with your spite, with the friend you mentioned?"

"okay well her name is kurumu, do you know her?"

"yes, the succubus kurumu Kurono, correct?" I gave her a nod, "well she was being complicated, she said she didn't care about me then did a 360 and complained I didn't worry about her, and to top it off she yelled at me saying 'it's like I've never had friends' because I couldn't tell what she was thinking!" I was becoming irrational again, "there, there don't be angry just relax with your sensei" she had me in a hug it was comforting I just fell into it. "maybe you should leave her?" this was interesting, "she clearly doesn't have consideration for your feelings, so why not leave her?"

"because she is one of my only friends… it's not her fault for not knowing about my problems, we just met yesterday so it's understandable, however…" I looked at Tamao sensei "what I've said, what I've done is unacceptable, I lashed out at her because of my pent up anger from years of isolation and fearful stares, so now I'm scared" the hug brought me back in, "I'm scared I'll lose a close friend all because I couldn't control my anger" she wrapped me in her arms again, giving me that amazing comfort. "AHHH! What are you doing stop!"

"what was that?" a loud scream came from the distance, "AHHHHhhhh~ puah" I got somewhat of a view only seeing and old man being bitten then pass out, "don't think badly of us, it's simple a way of life for us" Tamao sensei comfort turned into a trap, "what's going on Tamao sensei? Why is everyone suddenly started being hunted?"

"I told you it's a way of life for us, that being predator vs their prey" her mouth started to open up showing several teeth and she sprouted dorsal fins on her ears "Wait, w-w-w-wait your mermaid! Ahh! Mmmm~" I was dragged under the water her grip is strong. "I'm very sorry my dear, If it were someone else, I wouldn't feel guilt but after hearing your sad story you had me in shambles, but we can't escape our nature, our personalities" we were going deep light slowly disappeared, 'is this the end? I'm going to die here, surrounded by my hatred and unrivalled anger drowning me? All because you… were… so… defensive, turns out you couldn't make friends in the end'. The light started to fade, my eyes dying, my breath failing, death waited for me… but the angles rejected it sending down their own rocketing through the waters.

"one two, one two, one two, breathe" a voice echoed in my ears, "one two, one two, one two breathe" I felt certain parts of my body being pushed on, my chest had the most strain and pressure, "one two, one two, one two, breathe!" the voice started to sound familiar, sweet and stern I also felt my lungs start to 'restart' pumping air. "*cough, cough hmm blegah! *cough, cough*" I was returned to consciousness, "oh thank the almighties your alive, you had me terrified!" that sweet voice had sadness mixed in, "k..ur…mu…? *cough*"

"yeah it's me, I didn't know if I made it in time, I saw you be pulled under the water and panicked going straight after you!"

"w..ai…t did i… d…rown?" I was a bit fatigued, "yeah you took in a lot of water I had to do cpr I'm glad my mom taught me it" my eyes finally dried off enough to indeed see the gracious smile of kurumu, "you came for me? Why?"

"because you are my destined one, so of course I would come a save you" I forgot I gained that title, "and you are also my first real friend, so I came to apologise" she was looking a bit gloomy, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you never had friends, just thought if you were able to get moka you must have had some experience" she was lowering her head in shame, it was discomforting "no don't go apologising, you were completing reasonable, I'm the one who yelled because you only knew me for a day!"

"but has a wife I should know you, learning every detail I can remember!" when did this wife businesses come around, "okay how about two facts you can keep in your brain?" she gave a determined nod, "okay first I dislike the apology circle, the constant 'I'm sorry, no I'm sorry' always gives me a headache and seconded I'm very new to friendship, I've always had anger issues that have resulted in fearful eyes staring me down, making sure I'm far away from them, so please don't fear me, because I don't want to go back to the horrors of this world" kurumu recorded every information I just gave her, giving me a pleasant nod, "alright so I've got my darlings' facts now how do you feel about kicking mermaid butt?" again with this marriage shit "sigh, you know Tamao sensei has been hovering at the edge since I gained full consciousness" kurumu spiked towards a ripples in the waters "tsk, how did you know I was here?"

"simple guess work, the water's moved a little harder where you were, I'm guessing you were stunned to hear my voice again?" she gained a little blush "shut up! I'm just happy my best catch isn't dead already, come here and let me feast!"

"as you wish" I walked towards her getting a little jump from her, and a lot from kurumu "Shiva-kun! What are you doing stay away from her!"

"it's okay, I trust her" both flinched, "didn't you hear! I'm going to drain-"

"I heard, but I believe you'll ignore your nature this time, I just wanted to give you something before I go"

"and what will that be?! Yah!" I pulled her out the water giving her my best hug, "you've been great help, you've said some amazing things that are going to help me, so I'll like to consider you a friend as well" she was pending, her mind was taking a lot in "i-i-i- I don't know what to say?!"

"just say you'll forgive me" she was confused, "forgive you? for wh-gyak!" I simply jabbed her in the gut, getting her to pass out "goodnight, dear friend". After I placed her neatly on the ground, I returned back to kurumu "why did you do that?"

"punch her? Well because nature would come back to her"

"no trust her, forgive her why let her go after what she's done?"

"because no matter how the water ripples changing your appearance, your personality never changes, she taught me that, she gave me something to cherish so that is why I can forgive her, why I can trust her" I had small tears in my eyes, running down my cheek "shiva?~"

"come now stop crying, you're going to hold us back" I started to walk off without her, "hey! get back here! Don't go pointing fingers! Shiva!"

"hehehe, I'm glad to see you happy again" she caught up just to slow down more, "oh shiva~ if you say such sentimental things I'm just going to fall for you again" she ruined the mood, of course she did.


	4. A perverts end

The King Of School Chapter 4

"shiva may I drink your blood!"

"oh umm sure, please don't take so much this time" moka didn't even listen, just jumping straight in, "itadakimasu" she spoke sucking my blood again. Seconds were getting scary has more came around, she didn't let go again "moka… tap out… please!" I'm lucky she's learning because this time I only needed to tell her once, "ah~ yes sorry, I nearly got carried away" what does she mean, she did I had to stop her, but at least she didn't take so much to take the wind out of me or was that also my doing? "Good morning shiva-kun!" the moment I dealt with one painful addict I got another, in the form of air succubus, thief of my breath. While the girls had their dispute I passed out on a desk, trying to gain some consciousness, "Oh? your all here, great ahem welcome everyone! To the newspaper club" Mrs nekonome sensei addressed the club I've join "I still can't understand how you came to the choice of newspaper club?"

"because all the other clubs were very off putting~" moka answered squiring "they couldn't be that bad?"

"the first couple of clubs asked if sexual desires would be off putting for me" she responded stern and worried "welp I guess this is your win moka"

"umm quick questioned are we the only members?" kurumu interjected with a actually important question, "oh don't be silly, there is one more member"

"Excuse me!"

"speak of the hound, here he is" nekonome sensei pointed towards the entrance, where a tall shaggy hair male stood holding flowers, "sorry I'm late, had a run in with someone in trouble, however greetings I'm ginei morioka, pleasure is mine" he spontaneous charm, sparkling smile and his sharpen eyes, I grew hatred towards him "Oh the teacher told me about a beautiful member is joining but to get two, I'm surly blessed" he was pouncing around handing kurumu and moka bouquet of flowers, got me questioning, 'why the fuck did he bring two if he only knew one joined?' "please call me gin or gen-senpai, and gin-chan is also acceptable" I don't like he's sparkling look, makes me want to punch him, "yes, this is gin-kun he's the only other member and is in 2nd year, just ask him anything about the club" explains the senpai title, still didn't like him. kurumu grabbed my shirt then whispered something, "shiva… I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy"

"yeah me neither, just looking at him makes me angry" was my response "oh? are you jealous?"

"n-no! simply don't like him, plain normal hate" was whispered flustered "it's okay I won't leave you, no one will replace my affection for you" she is too straight forward, "well I must be going, I have a meeting to attend so I'll let gin-chan take care of you, toodles!" there she goes leaving us with him…

"okay with all that set, let's get some things written down and stamped" ginei stood over the desk, standing his ground, "the goal of the newspaper is to publish the school newspaper, if it wasn't obvious but most of our work is painful, enduring even, you must have a strong mindset to go through the hell this school pushes out, remember if you feel like this will be a difficult task, you better leave now because this isn't your every day teacup ride!" this strong will pressure, the strength a leader normally wears with pride. "pff~ I'm just messing around, we mainly report small gossip this is technically just testing your interaction skills, so how about for a small step we'll set up banners on the back wall" I nearly broke my head slamming it into the desk, he is starting to look like a hopeless loser. The poster we were hanging up was conventional art for the club, it was a mess word gibberish just splatted on Mrs nekonome's picture "hey ginei-senpai where would you like these" I overheard the girls speak "oh just a little higher" was his response, I turn to see ginei squatting under them "umm ginei what are you looking at?" I asked him "oh nothing much" he responded with a goofy smile, I crouched next to him to share he's view "oh Jesus Christ!" it was to be suspected, what would you find under a woman's skirt "why are you looking down here?!" I started to yell, "looking where? Who are you talking to?" ginei disappeared and reappeared to where I was standing before, "I'm just checking out the poster, what are you doing?"

"wait what's going on here?" moka and kurumu turned around to question a misunderstanding, "well you see, this man was getting the juiciest eyeful of your panties" you bastard! "wait really? Shiva is this true?" shit, "well um, no and yes story" I didn't get much say, receiving the heaviest wack deafening my ears, "Buhahahaha! You're a fun lad, now the meeting's finally over thanks to you" my ears were still ringing badly, this man is someone I'm going to grow to hate. "I-I don't like dirty guys with their dirty blood!" moka was angry with me now, "come on moka, please don't hate me, please let me explain and say my sorrys" I chased after her like a lost dog, "lalalalala I'm not listening! Go away pervert!" my heart I feel so sad, but anger towards ginei still remained.

A lot of painful time of moka ignoring my pleads and kurumu avoiding me, so I sat lonely in a club room, has empty has my heart. "oh long time, how have you been?" it was ginei, I just ignored him staring my hate, "ouch, why so sharpen eyes, I did nothing" I'm really starting to hate him, have I mention it before? "come club activities are outside today, I came to get you"

"fine… I'm coming" I would dare listen but I've got no where to go. "this way, this way just around here, right over there in fact" I don't know where this evil man was leading me, but it was the sketchiest place alive, "hey about yesterday, she was really pissed at you? totally want to apologise for it" bitch better "it's not me you should say it to, I've lost an important friend because of your stupidity!" my voice became their daggers of hate "wow ouch, so mean~ beside we've arrived" it was a empty backyard, barrels and tires just laid around, "where's everyone else then?"

"oh they must of walked off, they did get here earlier then you, but not the problem I need you to look inside that area" he pointed to a window around 2 metres off the ground, "and why should I listen to you?" I painful stare, "because I've got rumours that someone is planning some major prank, and has newbie news reporter you'll get the scoop" valid point, hate that side now. "hey I've got to say, moka is really something, better then I could even imagine, she has me falling for her once again" what's with this confession out of the blue has well, "I swear by my blood, I'll make that woman mine and mine alone"

"what are you talking about?! Why are you so suddenly forwa-" I was cut off by girlish moans, "what was that?" I got a better look just to be putting myself in a worst fate, "JESUS CHRIST! GINEI WHAT THE-"

"Say cheese~" a snap of a photo sealing my fate, "did you know, that peeping is a crime in the woman's world, and you have been deemed guilty, wonder what moka will think? She'll hate you for eternity"

"no… you can't~" fear reaped my eyes sore, "GINEI GIVE ME THAT PICTURE! I MUST DELETE IT!" I shouted way too loud, "what was that? sound like a boys voice" they ended up hearing me, "ahh~ ain't that a bitch, you mustn't yell or you'll be caught, your bad at being a reporter" this bastard is just readying himself for death, "welp got to go, I'm going to go claim my woman, have fun shiva-kun"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" it was too late he vanished, "Ah! There he is! The peeper!" they caught me, all the girls caught me "fuck! I've got to leave too!" I've spread my wings and just made it out of the rampaging half naked woman.

"come on this way I swear I saw him go this way!" this stupid game ginei was playing, turned into a hunter's survival, every woman was tracking me down like animal. I hid in my familiar tree, trying to show little appearance on the long patrols that stalked around "I really messed up this time, I wonder if moka will forgive me or just be terrified of my existences, like this morning, I might leave if that's the case"

"no you can't leave!" a voice jumped scared me, "ahH! kurumu you're here?"

"why are you planning on leaving! I don't want you to leave!"

"please keep your voice down~ I can't be seen or hell will break loose" I tried lowering her voice, "why would you get such an idea?" she was more quite this time "because I wouldn't be able to handle their disgusted looks again, their anguish towards me will be painful"

"but what would be so anguished about you?"

"I peeped into the girls changing room, and it's a crime against woman to do such 'horrid' things" my sorrows were wiped away when kurumu locked me in a hug, "I saw it all happen, I know you aren't to blame" she proclaimed "it's true peepers deserve to be punished but your not a peeper just a victim used by ginei-senpai" kurumu's comfort was what I needed, I'm glad she's a friend. "so what are you going to do now?" kurumu ruined the silence, "what are you intending?"

"like you can't walk freely, your going to be hunted"

"maybe that's what needs to be done?" kurumu was shocked by my judgement, "I told you, you'll be hunted!"

"easy, easy my intention is to be hunted" she just became more confused, "why?~"

"because ginei told me something before he tricked me, he said he swore by his blood that he'll make moka his woman"

"well good for him, you'll be mine and mine alone" *wack* "ow~ what was that for?~"

"I'm not your to own, nor is moka, she is Our friend and we must look after her, so when ginei is pushing himself onto her through terrible means, we must help in any way we can, deal?" I can see kurumu wasn't too happy with my response, pouting her cheeks "kurumu? Deal," her body was rejecting agreeing with me, but has lost "fine! I help her out, only because you said so~" she fidgeted looking down, "thank you, you're a great friend kurumu" I gave her a last hug, "oh please call me honey seeing we're so close" and she ruined it.

"okay, let's put my plan in motion, kurumu" she looked up "I need you to disappear for a bit while I deal with the girls, then come find me to where ever the girls have hidden me"

"but maybe if I come and explain things they'll forgive you"

"nah, they wouldn't see such forgiveness, they hate peepers remember"

"but-"

"butts are for pooping and nothing else, you are going to wait for your turn then we'll save moka" kurumu showed deep sadness "you really care about her~"

"yeah, she's a great friend that I refuse to let go, but don't be down because I care about her, I care for you both equally, no one is better" my kind response didn't work "but I don't want to be on equal footing to her~" all I heard was moping from her "are you just going to sulk all your life? That does sound like a winning attitude" she stared in confusion "listen kurumu, you can't sulk your way to a winning position, that isn't how you'll win my heart" she was intrigued "I think I've picked up my sisters romance, because I hate weak woman, just whining all the time" after my gallant speech, she stared with wide eyes but with a little shed of tears, "o-okay I'll do it, I won't lose to moka and I won't ever be weak again!" she finally took off, flying behind the trees far off, "okay time for my untimely death" I wasn't too prepared, underestimating the power woman wield. "perverts will burn in the holy power of hell fire!" the girls chanted dragging me along the rough ground, tied up of course "We the messenger will do the work needed to purge the impurities of this world!" their hate just kept growing, "Shiva! what's this about peeping!" oh the angelic appeared, to bad she appeared with me half beaten to death "State your purpose moka Akashiya! Why visit this scum!?"

"he's not scum he's my friend I want to talk to him!"

"your friend is indeed scum, everyone here caught him peeping the girls changing room, so he has been deemed scum to woman!" moka was shocked, she didn't believe a word "shiva they're lying, you never would peek into the girls change room, would?!" her question got no response, just a shame filled head turn, facing away with silence striking the blow initial blow, "no… no it's not true… the shiva I know would never do it!" her fear took control has she backed away "to protect yourself, I suggest you break all ties to this pervert scum!" the others were has rude as ever, moka just got worse she then ran off, this plan better work has intended or I'll be a dead man.

"Oh is this where you've been moka-san." Ginei spoke up "have you come to see this beautiful moon?"

"ginei-senpai" moka responded holding sadden words "did you hear, about shiva-kun? seems he was caught peeping and he's still being punished for it, are you waiting for him moka-san?" ginei suggested "sigh, I don't know who took these but they're been going around" ginei reveals the photo of shiva peeking into the girls changing room "ah! A picture of the peeper!?" moka acted surprised "we'll keep quiet about that picture of him, it's so pathetic so why not forget about him and tonight I'll console you" the perve slithered in "kyaaa! No let me go!" moka screamed "what are you doing!?"

"what aren't I holding you tenderly?" ginei replied "no you just felt me up!"

"haha, well it is a full moon isn't it? On night like these I can't control myself, so just give in, and be my woman~"

"NO! stop!" moka shoved him into a wall, "Shiva still hasn't said anything! so I believe he's innocent, I won't take some stupid picture has a replacement for my greatest friends word!" moka was really upset "hahahaha, your quite strong as well as beautiful, will you ever stop making me fall for you?" ginei rose with little damage recorded, "I told you… when the moon is so bright and when my emotions get excited… I just can't help but lose control!" a burst of powerful energy pressure against the air "Why not just become my woman! So I don't mess up that face too much!"

"kyah! Shiva help!" her screamed called for a hero "Step off you dirty mutt!" a power side kick across his head, sending him flying. "Are you okay moka?" I stood in front of her guarding from the beast, "shiva? kurumu what are you doing here?"

"we came to help you out" kurumu answered "why?"

"it was all part of the plan, I'm sorry I didn't answer your question before, I needed stupid, naïve ginei to fall for the bait" moka was more confused "Grawh~ why are you back?! I thought the girls would of beaten you and locked you away somewhere?!"

"well they did, but my sisters have always been much more rougher, and kurumu helped with the break out, so I have my thanks to give, but to answer moka's question, yes I did peek, but only because ginei set me up to frame me and get closer to you" moka finally clicked, the answer was clearer, and ginei, he got more anger "grrrr~ why are you ruining my moment! Why don't you back off Already!" the smoke cleared and his form was fully revealed, "I knew this vile smell was owned by a werewolf, they never could handle their jealousy" I shot towards him, boiling the pot, "moka, stand next to kurumu, don't move from her, k?" I stared down the werewolf his eyes glaring his lust, mine glaring my hate "I hope you can handle me, mutt! I can be the hand full!"

"HA don't make me laugh with this full moon, you have no chance!"

"wanna bet?" I changed at him going for an over head attack, he vanished getting me to miss "HAHAHA! See! I told you, you'll just a laughing stock to me!" he fast, I'm kind of glad, "I heard your true form is a demon! But you are still weak! Guess I'll have to kill you quick!" he started dashing around, blinding speeds "we werewolves strength relies in our speed, so tell me how are you going to strike down what you can't see!"

"simple, like this" he was behind me but I gave him a round house kick, "Gyak! Ahh!" he crashed once again in the concrete walls. "grah~ how did you hit me?"

"why not check that impressive moon of yours?" he panned up to see a blocked moon, "What! The clouds are blocking the moon! I can't use the full power then!" he was in a great panic, "you know? I'm quite disappointed, I always heard from my sisters that werewolves are beast to fear because of their dangerous speeds, but you've proved them wrong" my glaring anger stared him down, has I walked my presences over "You're just a weak stay mutt, talking a big game!"

"sh-SHUT UP! I'LL STILL GOING TO MAKE MOKA MY WOMAN NO MATTER WHAT!"I dodged his side swipe, ducking under then gave him a kick launching him off the edge, "Gyak!, ah- AHHHHHH!" he screamed has he fell the two stories height "no one is going to force moka to become anything she doesn't want to be, step off!"

Tomorrow's light came and we released our first newspaper, "extra, extra read all about it! 2nd year ginei morioka is clarified has the real peeper and scum to woman! Making Shiva Abaddon innocent!" kurumu yelled the information, I felt glad my name can be cleared up, "ahh man really? I feel so bad~, yeah sorry about yesterday shiva we didn't mean most of it" some girls came around, giving their apologies, I think "this is nice, won't you agree moka?"

"Kya! No looking up!"

"gyah!" I received a kick to the face, knocking me out like a light "I've had enough of perverts" was the last thing I heard.


	5. The World can be lonely too

The King of school chapter 5

Welcome to Yōkai academy the only school where it tries to be what it's not, over my few months here, it has become very humane. "Ahhh! They're posted! NO! I don't want to look!" even a school full of monsters fear their own intelligences, "wow awesome! Moka-san is 13th she not only beautiful but super smart! It's like the best combo deal!" of course everyone congratulated her, it was just thirteenth what so special about that number, "Oh shiva-kun Hi!" moka came over to my side "hello there moka, you seem really good in school?" I complimented her "well it's nothing compared to you~ congrats on getting the 2nd spot" (yes please compliment me more!) "no, no it's was nothing, all easy work I've done before~" ( no! say you want more compliments!) "but it is something, your so smart and brave, I'm glad you're my friend" …. (Sorry I passed out) "maybe if we studied together I can be the third?" … (wait what's going on? I passed out again) "shiva-kun~" kurumu snapped me back to normal "your so smart~ teach me everything~ this school can't do it~" kurumu whined into my ear hugging from the back "you can't be that bad?" she shock her head then pointed close to the end… of… the… board, (oh no) "you see I got last~" … (oh fuck I knocked myself out, my body crashed as well) "shiva are you alright?" I heard moka questioned "kurumu how did you manage to fail so badly?" I managed to question, "I don't know this school is difficult~!" she whined "what did I say about whinging, kurumu!?"

"I'm not whining! I'm just sizing myself for the end semester exam!" that's much better "there's that winning attitude, you know how lucky you are being on the bottom, it means that when pass people it shows that the lowest of lows have just beaten you, now isn't that painful!" this thrill is too exciting for me, "shiva… are you okay?"

"oh y-yeah, sorry I just love seeing the small and weak absolutely destroy the strong, because it throws all forms of nature on its head" moka and kurumu were both, thrilled and worried to see this side of me, kind of scaring me "ummm, can you guys not look at me so directly, your worrying me~" they quickly ceased, reassuring me "oh sorry, sorry I didn't mean anything by it"

"yeah, I'm sorry shiva it's just your ideology kind of surprised us, that's all" I'm really lucky I have such kind friends, "kyah! Pwease stwop~!" I turned around to see a little girl being pushed around, weird for a second I thought it was Jerica, "grr, I see I can't go a day without being pissed off" I was going to walk over a stop it, but moka ran faster "Hey stop this now!" she blocked the girl from the bullies, "you should never use violence against little girls, no matter the consequence!" the bullies were hesitant, "hey moka what's going on here? Does someone need to know their place?" I used her own line, they just became more worried of the situations "tsk, you better remember this yukari, let's go guys" heh, cowards will be cowards.

"wowie, thank you for saving me! My name is Yukari Sendou!" this little witchy glad turns out to be the same 11 year old genius in our school, "well nice to meet you yukari Sendou, I'm shiva Abaddon, the teal hair wonder is Kurumu Kurono and the pink hair saviour is-"

"moka Akashiya~ I know who she is~" okay cut me off, that's fine "well it's cool you know her, I think everyone in school knows her name by now, but not the point, did you know those fools from before?"

"oh yeah! They're my class representative, but they just use their title for picking on me~" note beat up class representatives, "you know yukari, that outfit looks really cool on you" moka complimented "oh shucks~ this old thing, it's nothing~" yukari was flustered "to be frank, you're the cool one moka as well has pretty, that's why~" I got a bad feeling "that's why I wuv you moka-swan!" yukari jumped moka embracing her in a hug, "every time I saw you walk down the halls, my heart fell for you every bit more, then you saved me so my heart burst for you!" such easy confessions "so please go out with me! Dating me isn't that bad?" she took control of moka's kind nature, she could reject the offer, "ohhh, ummm has friends?"

"yaay! I'm so happy!" this is going to be a painful day.

*squish, squish* "wowie your boobs are bigger then they look!" I looked on from the railings has yukari continued to fondle moka's breast "is this… normal behaviour for girls to do to each other?" I questioned kurumu "ummm no? normally it's in a private location, like a change room but in public it's kind of embarrassing" I don't know what to do with that, "should I intervene?"

"I really can't say, this is just too weird~"

"I think I should" I've decided then I jumped the railings landing in front of the mis match, "Yukari can you stop this horse play! It's making everyone uncomfortable!" I managed to get some attention "don't get in our way shiva! we are on a date!"

"I don't think this is a date, this looks more like sexual assault with what you're doing" yukari wasn't fazed "please what I'm doing is completely fine compared to what you've done to her it's unforgivable!" what is she getting at "they way you talk to her, is excruciatingly painful, the moment you meet her you complete yelled at her destroying her feelings" yukari proclaimed her disgust "or leaving her all alone to go play with the swimsuit hotties at the swimming club also knowing water hurts moka" why did she become so mean, spurting hateful lies "or when you said such awful things to her siding with a brain dead bimbo" she pushed her luck, I was furious "see I'll never hurt, leave or break moka's heart, I love her too much~" my anger was boiling new heights "that is why I'm challenging you Shiva! my power against yours! For moka!" she waved her wand around summoning janitor tools, brooms and buckets started swarming me, but I didn't move. "Hahahaha take this you dweeb!" her next move instructed the brooms to start beating down on me, one after the other the wack my head, my shins, my back bruising my body "Stop yukari! Your pissing him off!" moka screamed in fear "but I'm protecting you from this evil man, he has caused you pain!" yukari yelled in retort, "no! that's not true! Just stop hurting him, your making things worse!" moka yelled causing yukari to hesitate on a strike giving me an opportunity, blinding speeds got me in front of yukari, I reared my arm up "Shiva wait!" it was too late, a howl of wind shackled the tension. "that's one point to me yukari" my fist was in her face, stopping at eye level she only stared in fear, but alongside confusion "w-w-what~?" her knees were weakening "you said you want to challenge me and I won this match" yukari's confusion just kept increasing "i-i-I don't underswand?" she began to cry falling to her knees, "I'll make it easier for you, seeing your still a child, You declared a battle against me for the affection for moka, I personally don't think that's nice seeing it's her decision to make but you couldn't help yourself, so now you have until the end of the day to top me in points or you'll lose" I stood over yukari, in my usual fearful manner, yukari was beginning to worry on her situations. "I hope you stand strong dear yukari, because if your so determined I wouldn't mind becoming your friend" I tried on a smile, hoping it wasn't too scary looking but it seemed to work seeing she gave a small blush to it. "Gyak!" a large dish pan fell on my head "IDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! I don't care for making friends! Especially with ones so mean and evil like you!" she shouted then took off running, it's going to be a painful day.

"I really can't understand why you didn't just break her wand or something like you usual do to people who mess with you" kurumu questioned mending to my bruises and cuts, "she's just a kid she knows no better"

"well it's good to see some restraints on you shiva, means your growing" kurumu response was sweet to hear "thank you kurumu"

"your welcome, but can you let go of my boob" I looked down confused and there's my hand groping her chest "AhhhAH I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I didn't even- gyak!" before I could explain, that same hand came rocketing to my face "Ah! Shiva-kun are you okay?"

"what's going on! I'm not moving my body!?" the moment I got up my hands caused and up drift blowing kurumu's skirt up "Eeeyah! Shiva!"

"Sorry! I'm not doing it!" it didn't end going back to the boobs, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late to the club!" if things weren't worse, they going to be "YAhhh! Shiva what are you doing!?"

"it's not me~! I'm being controlled!~" my pain and suffering caused a little girl to laugh, giving herself away. "hahahah! That's one point to me! Nyah!" yukari hid behind moka poking her tongue at me "What do you mean!? You made me fondle kurumu! That has nothing to do with moka?!" I stared down the annoying child, "now, now calm down shiva~"

"I don't need to calm down!, yukari can't keep using you has a mean to hurt others, what about her friends! If she just latches onto you, she'll never see or even remember her friends!"

"I don't have any other friends~" the quite voice spiked me, "nor do I want any, I'm fine with just moka, besides no one wants me, I'll always be alone" I didn't expect this, catching me off guard, *Bam* a large wash pan dropped on my head, "hahaha! Your such an idiot! Gotcha, gotcha! Now I have my point!" she once again took off running, I was left on my head. "umm shiva? are you okay?"

"can you believe it, she also been alone all her life" I was a little happy to find someone like me again "yeah I think it has something to do with her being a witch" kurumu got my attention "do tell?"

"well thanks to her being a witch, that means she a hated race, or so they're called" just driving my fancy, "see witches are the bridge between humans and monsters, they are to fine line between monsters and humans, on top in the human word they hosted witch hunts-"

"where they were slaughtered for being beings of evil" I finished the sentence knowing it all to familiar "wow didn't know you knew anything about witches?" moka questioned "I didn't, that's the same line used for demons" I got up readied to run, "where are you going shiva?"

" going to make some friends"

"idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot they're all idiots!" yukari cried her words running far away, "they never cared, they always hated me… I really don't mind being alone~" yukari should of watched where she was going has she ran into someone "Kya! Oowww~ stupid! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

"you're the one that bumped into me, yukari-san, how rude don't you have any dignity?" it was the class representative and his possie "I've been waiting for you to be alone, so I can finally treat you the way you deserve~" his mean posterior lingered over yukari, scaring her ever so more. "s-stay back!" she pointed the wand towards them, legs were shaking *Wack!* "Kya!" yukari fear weakened her movements, getting battered away into a tree "Such a disgusting sight, a witch their so painful to look at, reminds me of those humans" their body started to grow and become grotesque "you never belong in this school! I guess I'll have to take it into my hands to rid your forever!" their green skin, hard scales they were lizard men, "hehehe~ boss what should we do to you?" the voice started to change into a deep monotone, "I think we should eat her?" another said, "nah she wouldn't make a very tasty snack, beside I had a pretty large girl so I'm full"

"then what?"

"might just kill her straight off" they grew closer and yukari pulled her wand out once more, "*Chomp!* Blegh! Such a disgusting taste!" they ripped straight threw the wand and spat it out destroying it, "How dare you feed me such a vile material!" he reared his arms going to bring down his sharp claws on yukari flesh, "Kyaa! NO!" a slash connected, blood leaked on this battlefield.

"I guess this is your second point yukari?" a hurt voice asked her a questioned "and the day is almost over, I believe you have won" yukari opened her eyes to see my eyes looking back at her, smiling "wh-what are you doing here?~" she looked confused "well, I came to find you"

"why~?"

"because I know what it's like to be alone for your entire life, I never had friends when I was in the human world, and when I came here that first day when I met moka, that same loneliness followed me" yukari was feeling something she hadn't, worry for others "so I'm asking you, after I've dealt with them, will you become be my friend?" she didn't give an answer just generating tears, "You seem very cocky for someone with such a deep cut on your back" these bastards are starting to become my annoyances, "oh this little thing? I've had much worse"

"Ahh! What power! What are you!?" my explosive power caused them to stumble, "Ack!, GYak!" the goons behind him went flying, "what!? How the hell! Where are you!?"

"right here" I was below him but his reaction time was to slow, "Byah! *crack*" his jaw broke, soon followed was his spine going through several trees, "dam I didn't get to say my line" I was so annoyed right now, "why did you guys have to be so weak, could at least survived one kick"

"Shiva!" a shared shout from kurumu and moka, "hey guys! You missed the fight, but look who I found, do, dah Doo! Yukari!" yukari looked on scared and worried on would other will say, "well isn't that awesome and I believe you saved her?"

"yes, yes" praise me more!, "good work shiva-kun!" YESSS!

"why~, why did you save me after what I've done?" my joyest adventure was halted by a little girl questioning my motives "well I won't let my newest friend get hurt while I'm alive" she looked in awe, tears forming once more has her emotions broke loose, "i-wah-bu-da.. WAHHHH!" the child's emotions were finally opened after years of being locked away.

It's been a while since the incident involving yukari, I heard she properly apologised to everyone in her class and started helping out with others, "it sounds like she has finally grown up to match her grade" I have finally found peace in this quite classroom, "Shiva! there you are!" the moment I opened my eyes, a small girl in black clothing jumped me, "shiva! I wuv you~"

"ahhh! Fuck!" the chair didn't handle the tackle knocking me down. "shiva what happen?! We came in and you just got tackled!?" I wish I knew that answer, but yukari did, "sorry!, I'll explain!" yukari got up dusty herself off, "good afternoon everyone, I'm your newest member please treat me well" yukari was vibrant with colour "cool, cool but one thing!" I finally got "didn't you say you love moka?"

"y-yeah I still I love her, but when you saved me, you were so brave, so charming and I couldn't help fall for you!" where have I heard that line before, "so please love me back, shiva-san!"

"as a friend?"

"just like moka!" she jumped me into another hug, peace was never an option.


	6. True art isn't pain

The King Of School chapter 6

I don't know how or when, but it's happen, I've started loving art, the peace of the canvas the gentle strokes you must take to achieve your art, it's become something special to me. I was relaxing in the club room, using some paint to create my project, the arts teacher that taught me, Miss Ishigami if I recalled made us set a goal to draw the things we cherish in life. "I still don't know how I'm going to do it?" this is really sticking with me, confusion holding me back *Bop!* "quite daydreaming and draw something already!"

"grrr, ginei" turns out ginei wacked me on the head, I'm not on nice footing with him yet "yo moka-san, what you got there?" he crept over to her "I've got to say you're looking hot as ever today, I really love ya, baby!" this man confesses his love way too easily, "Ahh stop"

"won't you go out with me~ *shunck!* AH!" something darted right in front of his eyes, "sorry my hand slipped"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" ginei shouted his anger, "don't know where you'll get that idea" jealousy is a dangerous game, "Shiva-kun!" I turned around to meet the a tackled hug from kurumu, "isn't this awesome another day of being in the club together, I just can't stop loving you!" another easy confession of love, how do people do this? "hold your seconds!"

"kya~! Kurumu let out a wail has a dust pan wack her on the head, "no one will get in the way of shiva and mine's love!" what a determined little witch, "that goes with the addition of moka! I love them both!" she pointed her wand at ginei, he knew what it meant, "owwie~ shiva it huwrt~" what's with this child talk?! "then let go?"

"nevwer~" weirdo.

The afternoon rung, so I get to go to my comfy dorm, "well see ya later shiva!" moka detached off early on our walk "oh? where are you going?"

"well I've got somewhere else to be" she blocked some of her face with a book, "oh? art… file? Are you modelling?"

"yeah~ the art teacher asked if I wanted to model, so I agreed and I'm being hold onto for a week~" oh that's very surprising, "well have fun, call if you want help annnd~ good luck?"

"why so unsure?" she questioned "don't know?, just feeling off today"

"don't worry I'll work extra hard for the club" that's not a problem for me, "well goodbye then" with that conversation ended, we spilt paths but I felt some heavy eyes look upon me. "okay everyone listen up, we have more news on the disappearing girl" there's been a continuum of girls disappearing "now in Yōkai it's normal for students to disappearing but these numbers and trends are showing major concern, so I've collected some identity on the missing girls and spread awareness, and find some facts" I might not like ginei all too much, but the mans leadership really does make him suitable, "as you can tell from the pictures all these girls are pretty hot, if someone is holding them hostage, Then they'll see me in a new light if I save them!" and that's what makes him not 10/10 perfect, his motivation is self-absorbed, "can you imagine the horrors they're going through" a sadden voice spoke up "can you imagine the fear of their friends, what if they don't have any" moka's voice got sadder and sadder "are you worried It will happen to you?"

"n-no! and y-yes, I always worried that someone will just take me and I'll never be remembered, but then I remember I made friends who care about me then I don't feel so sad because I know you'll try anything to save me" her sentence was paired with the most precious smile, shinning thousands of suns. Days were flying fast, days turned into week and I grew fear of closing my eyes then opened them to graduation. "Okay class, we are continuing from last weeks theme, what is important to you, remember the only restrait on art is the imagination, so draw to your fingers bleed then use your blood for extra detail!" no matter how pleasant or safe this woman looks, she is really creepy on art. "do draw something so simple yet so complex, I have a thousand answer for this one question" the same problem was fixated on me, I still didn't know what to draw "hey shiva-kun~" some arms wrapped around me, "hello kurumu, did you need something?"

"no I just came to visit you" her answer was just confusing me more "oh… kay? Well you've said hi, are you gonna leave"

"wow! So mean~ a beautiful girl comes by and you bat her away, I'm heartbroken" she was so dramatic, "well do you have anything to talk about?"

"no, remember I just wanted to visit" so wondered over to a stool in front of me, she is a very interesting person, I just found something to draw. My hand sketched the outlines, flowing along the paper, getting every detail almost, "how is it?" kurumu questioned "I don't know?"

"let me see!" she pounced around to see, "wow"

"it looks bad doesn't It~"

"no, no! I wouldn't say that, you've got a lot of detail down it looks really beautiful" her kindness is lovely to here, "thank you kurumu" a smile Is all I can offer. "Hey, hey sensei! I'm here for you, gym class is so boring!" a small girl came from the window, "wow who would of thought someone can love their sensei so much?"

"I did hear that Ishigami-sensei is very popular with the girls, maybe it's her tom-boyish look?" interesting concept from kurumu, "oh? what's this?" kurumu picked up a book, similar to moka's "oh that, Ishigami-sensei hands us those for inspiration, I believe it's her work" I peeked over her shoulder and got devils' eye, "Oh Jesus Christ! AH!" I recoiled to far and fell off my chair. Oh could moka participate in such things, Wait is this normal!? "shiva-kun~…" after my panic kurumu tried getting my attention, "h-hello~?"

"do you want me to be like them in the book?~"

"NO! give me the book!" I snatched it from her hands and made my way to the window, "Begone! Book!" I threw it out never wanting to see it again, this just made worried eyes prey on me, "shiva are you alright?" moka was first to ask, I couldn't see her in the same light, something preyed on me "ummmm~ I'm going to go use the toilet, Excuse me!" I took off faster this time, running away from my feelies.

A day went by and it seems time brought me to the club hours and I'm still embrasses to look at moka, but at least she didn't appear this time. "mmm~ why is she doing nude modelling~" images started flashing in my head "nononnonon stop! What If this ruins our friendship!?" I was having a battle with my subconscious, and losing. "oh shiva-kun! You're here early" kurumu came walking in to me laying my head down, "are you okay?" I just shock my head, "come talk to me, I will help you anyway I can" kurumu took a chair and sat in front of me, "so what's the problem?"

"well I'm confused~"

"On what, shiva?"

"well do you remember that book, ishigami's book full of nude modelling" she gave me an embarrasses look and nod "well I remember moka had that book, and said she was modelling for Ishigami-sensei" my face got redder then kurumu's has she didn't think moka had it in her, "ohh~ well I've been underestimating moka, I didn't know she would go so far!... do you like that sort of thing?"

"No!.. yes~ I don't know? Like I can't help it, but I don't want to ruin our friendship with dirt thoughts of her~" I just scrunched up closer, "you know, my mother always taught me, that men will always have a mind of lewd thoughts but when you're looking for love listen to their hearts" when did she get so poetic? "what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned "I think I means, if you want to love someone you don't ask what they're thinking but what they're feeling, so if moka thinks you're a disgusting pervert then she doesn't love you" her words were harsh, probably because they were the truth, "but if she listens to your heart knowing it's just a simple mistake then I guess I can continue to call her my rival" she ended things with a cute smile, this made me happy but good things come to an end "Yo! I see you guys are here earlier then usual!" ginei was occupied by yukari "hey succubus! Are you trying to seduce shiva-san while I'm not watching!" she burst into her childish rage "I can't help if men enjoy my perfect body" she showed off her most styles features "you know bigger the boobs the fast the sag will occur" some harsh words from a small child "well I would rather have some boobs then no boobs at all" yukari flinched to the insult, "okay while your girlfriends fight it out, mind looking at the recent girl disappearance shiva?" I gave him a dull look and then received the picture, "Wait a second!" I became sporadic has I noticed the face "do you know something shiva?"

"kurumu come here for a sec, remember her?" I turned the picture to kurumu and she flinched too "yeah she came in yesterday, visiting Ishigami-sensei but if she's behind this…" fear flashed over, "then moka is next…" dread was taking over and my body pushed forward, "Wait shiva! come back!" no words can hold me down.

Running down the empty halls, fearful of the future, time this time no on my side. "Moka! Are you alright!?" I barged into the doors to come to an empty room, my slow footsteps echoed on the tile "there's no one here?" only my words came out but I can feel my ears weren't the only ones to pick it up. *sob, sob, sob* there was crying bouncing around, mainly coming from a locker. The closer I got the louder it was, throwing it open I saw a girl made of stone, with tears running down its eyes "oh god what horrors are you going through?" when I touched along her skin, it was rough, stone like "are you really a stature?" it's skin might be hard but the water that leaked from its eyes were liquid, like tears "what are you doing here, shiva Abaddon?" I spun around to meet the horrid gaze of Ishigami-sensei, "I'm going to ask again *clank* what are you doing here?" she walked behind me closing the locker, just getting more haunting "well answer yourself?!"

"I've come to take moka back!" I yelled quickly "oh? but she's not here, she went home earlier" didn't believe this lie, *sob, sob, sob, sob* and I know why. There were more cries and louder, coming from an off branch room "what's in there?"

"none of your business" she blocked the way but failed to work "but I feel like it's going to be my business when I open it" I was behind her and kicked open the door, "Moka! Are you o- oh no" I wasn't prepared to see multiple statures all crying their eyes out, I even saw moka'. "Sensei what are you doing?" before I could question I heard snakes hissing "What!? Ah! Grr" I blocked but this hair looking snake sank it's teeth into my arm, don't ask me how "it's a shame to waste my power on someone whose not even my type, you'll make a poor collection to my art" my right arm started turning to stone, "so your a medusa, should of guess with your slithery personality"

"ahh yes but I don't care for your words, you are going to become another piece of my wonderful artwork" wonder?... "it's a shame you aren't that good looking, but I'll do what I can, I am an artist" my anger slowly rose up along with the stone, reaching my shoulder now "you see that stone is going to freeze you up then you too will be beautiful, consider this an honour"

"bullshit…"

"Oh? what was that?"

"I said… FUCKING BULLSHIT!" my anger exploded creating winds, shifting my body into its monstrous form, "YOU SAY THIS IS ART! BUT THERE'S NO HAPPINESS! JUST FEAR! AND THAT ISN'T ART!" my eyes changed into their purple colour, fingers grew sharper then the wings for a finale touch, "what is this power! What in hades name are you!"

"there's no need to tell you! you have a contract sealed for your death!" I stared her down with all my hate, "Ahh! Are you getting cocky! Your practically stone! Just die already!" she let her snakes charged but they were cut into pieces "GyAHHH! MY hair! You Bitch!" she dropped for a second "don't lose sights of your opponent" I was under her "Ah! GyaK!" then gave her an upper cut "Step… OFF!" and slammed her face into the ground sealing her damage cracking her skull, "goodbye… Ishigami-sensei…. don't ever come back."

Around three days have pass, time is holding all of us down. I was drawing on a canvas, sitting at the end of a medical bed, moka's medical bed. "it sure has been long hasn't it moka" no response "after Ishigami was defeated every girl whose was turned to stone started refusing, some were hospitalise because of the food starvation but they're fine, were just waiting on you" still no response, "sigh, I guess today's not the day either, well goodbye for today" I finished my time, packing up I was ready to leave, "Ahh!"

"Ahh! Jesus, moka! What the hell!?" this crazy woman just woke up, "shiva? where am i?"

"In a hospital bed you crazy lady, gees I nearly shat myself" I swear I can feel my heart trying to leave my chest "I'm sorry~ I don't remember much"

"that's okay, you didn't miss much, just here look" I turned around my portrait to let moka see, "I hope it good, spent a lot of time getting everyone's detail, look I got your rosary" everyone was here, moka in the middle with yukari on her arm, kurumu lingered next to her and ginei next to her, this is what was important to me, my friends. "I noticed you're not in it?"

"oh y-yeah, I just wanted a painting of you guys I didn't want to be in it, in case I break our friendship then I tear this up" I was a little sad, moka was little bit more "I'm upset that you'll think our friendship will ever break, because I love you and I'll never stop" I see moka is another easy confession has well, "I'm glad" I wish I could say those words too. "Shiva! come on it's time to go!" kurumu barged in louder then ever "OH!? moka your awake?" she seemed hesitant "Ah! Moka-san your awake Hurrah!" yukari came running in and pounced on moka, "I here moka is awake" don't forget ginei, how can you "even when waking up, you are still has beautiful as ever, why don't we go o-AH!" a repeat of last time, "sorry my hand slipped"

"Will you quit it!"


	7. Call when needed

The King Of School chapter 7

Saturday has finally came and I was 'relaxing' in the club and deadlines needed to be meet. I meanly did the artwork, drawing 'attention grabbing' material, but it never sticks having just spicy borders. "I can't take this, Saturday is here and I'm all cooped up" kurumu whined "it's true, we've been here since yesterday" yukari wasn't joking, "QUIT YOUR YAPPING AND DO SOME WORK!" ginei was yelling again, "the incident with the art teacher is going to be the most important news we've ever released, it would be dishonourable to be called a newspaper club and not report on her" he has this tendency to be determined, respectable and leader worthily but… "I'll listen to your sob stories after you worked up my fame" he's a prick, and a lazy one as well "he's a lazy poopoo isn't he?" yukari looked up to me for a response, "what's with this childish name calling? Just call him a prick"

"but my mom says rude names would put major curses on you, like no friends" fuck, that can't be true, can it… "I really don't mind what I'm doing, has long as I can be close to shiva-kun" kurumu latched around my arm resting on my shoulder, "Kurumu let him go!" moka couldn't help but bang heads "wee! Endless quarrels are starting again!" yukari isn't much help, cool thing they'll cool down fast…. Maybe "still can't believe you played victim so shiva will stay by your side, you're really cheap" kurumu is a mean quick draw with insults, swear that's her greatest talent. "Hello every-nyan! I brought you snacks!" nekonome sensei came in out of nowhere, or the entrance some people call it "well it's cool to see everyone is working hard" till death to I give in, "come, come eat up, it will help a lot"

"nekonome sensei, this is raw fish?"

"the best kind" weirdo, "hey catch!" I threw the fish and the cat caught it, obviously "moh meah, mur- bleh~ kurumu you've got a letter, it was dropped at your classroom and I delivered it" this is really interesting? "Kurumu something up?"

"KYAAAAH! Nothing what you, shush! I've got to go! Take care!" not even a goodbye just a hope skin and a full on sprint.

Kurumu ran far, very far coming across a monster-looking tree, "hey~ I've been waiting~…" a sluggish voice appeared, slowly repeating it's words "it seems you finally got my note~ that's awesome~" kurumu looked up seeing this dull looking fella, melting? "who are you! and how do you have such dirty pictures of me!?"

"tsk… tsk… tsk, don't you remember~? You asked me to take them~" kurumu scanned over memories not remember much "remember the name~ Nagare Kanou?" it clicked, kurumu knows this person at last, and she does remember asking him for pictures "you remember don't you~ the promise you forgot to keep~? So fate has come to complete it!" surprising she doesn't remember a promise involved, "Come now~ we'll have our date right now just like you promised!~" kurumu worried further, questioning the acceptability of doing this "or do you want these pictures to be released?~" then there's that, she was caught In a physiological warfare and losing. "how's this? You wanted me in gym clothes right?"

"Yah! Yes~ the theme is pretend photoshoot, you look so cute it those~!" let it be known, neither of them have dated anyone, "Ahhh! This isn't a date! You-"

"becareful~… don't say anything that will piss me off~ I know a lot about girls secrets, especially yours~" kurumu was terrified of this man, why would he do such a thing over a date… "maybe I should say everything I know to shiva? he wouldn't be your friend after finding out your secret habits and desires~?" kurumu was just getting worse, "Now! Go try this maid uniform on!~" this freak and his suggestive choices.

Kurumu entered the room, creaking the door open giving away her silence a crack of necks snapped towards her position giving off dread filled aura, kurumu swore she'll be yelled at. "what took you so long? I hope the thing you've done is over because we need you here" I was glad she came back at least, "it's terrible that you came so late, we're nearly done, so we're gonna finish it tomorrow this time, don't go running off" moka was a little tense on her situation, but… friendly? Turns out kurumu sat down and chilled a bit to get something in for, her forgiveness it was understandable I waved her goodbye and she was last one there so it would seem. "KYA! They are all gone, Everything!" moka was horrified along side everyone else, "what are we going to do!? We can't make it in time!" I was in shock, who could steal or who would steal a bunch of paper, is there a rival competitor? "IyAH! Even my data was deleted, wait… No! my backup mo disk as well! What's worse is they read my diary~" there wasn't anything important there, "and why are the keys or slimy I think someone is playing a mean prank putting slugs all over it" when yukari mentioned something kurumu took it in shock has she started shaking a bit, "we don't have time to find this asshole, let's just start from scratch, it doesn't matter now just work on what you can!" that was ginei's backup plan, I didn't like it so much "ummm~ hey everyone" nor will I like what I'm going to hear now "I'm sorry to do this, but I'm skipping club today" kurumu fessed up disappointing everyone, "What!? Why! You can't be serious kurumu-chan?! Moka wasn't too happy with what she said, "Will you stop thinking about yourself when everyone is having a bad time!" kurumu flinched hearing the words, "I'm going… I'll see you tomorrow" kurumu started walking out "Fine then! If your going to be like that! Never Return because we aren't friends! And You don't deserve to be here!" moka's hate controlled her voice.

It's been some time since kurumu ran off to do her thing, I wonder what it is? Guess I'll need to find out. Screeching out of my chair caused some eyes to look "welp, I'm going to find kurumu, see you soon moka" I was going for the exist but was halted early "where are you going!? If you leave we'll miss the deadline"

"like I care about the deadline" moka was stunned "please shiva, concentrate on this, forgot kurumu she doesn't care about the club" I ignored her comment walking passed her, "I'm deeply wounded moka, to just bat away your friends, it's insulting" tension just grew stronger "now I'm going to find my friend and nothing is going to stop me."

With fury and hate battling each other to see who will strike first, kurumu went to the same tree from before to meet a sickening devil. "hohoho~ you actually came… I had my feelings and yet here you are~ looking for this~" he revealed the unfinished paper, "I must say~ the school newspaper is very boring~ the writing is childish, art work is lame and there's no actual news just launch recipes, it better off being burnt!~" he enraged kurumu "well tell me kurumu what are you going to do~? If you want to protect them tell me what you'll say~?"

"I don't care for you childish games!" Nagare spiked "your going to burn them, your too much of a coward! Those are important to the people I care about and no matter how much mercy you beg I not going to forgive you for dirtying them!" Nagare was looking pissed, his face started to melt more, "so you're going to defy me? You're going against me?" his body started turning inside out, or what it looks like "remember I'm a monster I don't need to rely on cheap tactics, I guess I'm going to play dirty then~" was this his monster form, looked incomplete. "kYa! Piss off!" kurumu tried her best to bat away his lanky arms consistently grabbing her inappropriate, "what's wrong?~ where did all your battle harden determination go~ you just being a good little doll and letting master play with you~?" kurumu was finding it harder to move, something plagued her body. 'what is going on with my body? I can't move? Wait his he releasing poison gas!? Must get somewhere safe' this was kurumu's thoughts pressurising her survival, causing her to run into a storage unit, "ohohoho~ have you realised my power? It's too late~!" kurumu was trapped, nowhere to run "ugh that creep, I can't let him win…"

"ohohoho~ that's so cute of you, hiding in the gym storeroom~ could it be, your inviting me?~" looking at the bottom of the door, a flatten slug liquidized inside, "What the hell!? How is your body doing that?!" kurumu panicked "hehehehe~ it's nice isn't it? You see slugs don't have bones so I can slip through the tiniest of cracks and tightest of holes, that's how I found at their secrets~" he was a sight of horror, slime and goo leaked like sweat "how many times have you done this kind of thing to girls before?" kurumu quivered, "I really don't know, lost count all I know is you're the best prey I've ever had the pleasure on devouring!" kurumu body finally gave up, the poison seeped it's stay, in the end kurumu couldn't help her friends.

"Kurumu!, Kurumu Are you in here!? I've got news from other's that someone of you style came over here!?" a loud voice came yelling from the other door, "Yukari ended up finding the blackmail, I'm sorry for not understanding your situation!" it was moka's voice, pleaded to the 'empty' room "I thought you were still this heartless person caring only about ruining my life, but you legit became our friend, my friend I'm sorry for saying such rude things my anger forced lies into my mouth! So please come back~" moka rang her heart strings hoping someone would answer *click* well anybody else, "ohoho if it isn't moka-san I was planning on going for you next~" this gross mountain of ooze was on the other side of the door, "and now I get to have you and kurumu at the same time!~" he started charging towards her "Get back!" I grabbed moka and jumped back, I placed her down but she fell faster "moka are you okay?" I worried "n-no! my body, I can't move it so frequent!" poisonous gas?, dirty tricks from his character even now I can feel my legs getting weaker has I dropped to a knee, "Uhehehe~ not even the great demon shiva can hold up to paralyse poison~ guess I'll take my snack with my mail dish now~" he slugged his way pass me then surrounded moka "You leave her alone! Your Fuck face!" my angered boiled "Bone appetite"

"NOOOO!" my unbridled rage sprung but then the ground below rumbled, this isn't my doing. "don't… touch… them…" a weaken voice came from the door it was kurumu, "Don't touch my precious friends!" looking into her eyes, hypnotic patterns was all I felt, "uhh?" the monster turned around as too meet a fate he shouldn't have, the rumbling early were the causes of vines and roots sprouting out the ground "WHAA! What's going onn? The trees there're attacking how?!" he was confused has the very nature he stood around was concaving onto him, "I did say that no matter how much mercy you beg, I'll never forgive!" kurumu yelled in fury, the very trees were walking on the ground moving hauntingly swaying back and forth, then bark peeled back revealing nightmares eyes and sharpen teeth like daggers blocking the abyss of its mouth, "how is this possible?" I reached for a vine just for my hand to slip through, it was an illusion, "UWAHH! The trees their attacking" the slug creature yelled in agony, he was being held down by the roots and vines, constricting further if he moved, kurumu came falling form the skies rearing her arm for a slice at the chest "Take this!" she fell pass his arms and opened his chest "GYAH!" the monster howled in pain has kurumu crashed on the floor, she was now holding on to the a collage of paper "hey guys look, look! I got them back~" she raised high up her proudest moment, with the most cheerful of smiles "I knew you were doing something to help us, thank you" she was pleased having a smile then passed out, "come I'll take you back to the club, well that's if she's allowed?" I asked moka she gave me a peaceful nod "that's nice, I'm glad you guys can be nice friends" I picked kurumu up and we walked our way back. Monday morning rose, everyone was asleep, exhausted form their hard earns work, "mornAhhin~! Mrs Nekonome~" first to awake, me of course "has everyone done well?"

"yeah they pushed hard to meet this deadline, I hope it's alright"

"I believe it will be great"


	8. A break in many terms

The King Of School chapter 8

A peaceful morning rose up today, I walked through the halls and down some stairs and wore a casual attire that I packed. The lobby was built with phones but I didn't really use it, however today I felt bored, "okay what was the home phone, 04 566 245 94" I punched in the numbers in and it rang, for a while but soon a click "hello demonic residence how may we punish the innocent?" that was Sarah's voice "with severe mental torture, breaking their thoughts on reality please"

"oh shiva is that you?"

"the one and only" a gentle response, wish they did the same "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT IS! HEY GUYS COME SAY HELLO TO SHIVA!" I'm starting to regret calling has ringing repeated in my ears "oh~ is my baby brother calling~?" oh no, I know that voice "hello~ shiva-kun?"

"yes, hello Sammy"

"so you finally decided to call us after how long?"

"6 months~" my tone soften "you know I've been so worried~ I thought you've forgotten about us~" I wouldn't let that happen, "hey quite hogging the phone let us talk!" I heard two nagging voices "oh but I just got on the phone~?" Sammy whined "But every time you get on the phone you take to long and he has to go!" Jerica became agitated "b-but~"

"no buts! They are for pooping! We want our turn" I would be proud for them for confronting Sammy but that's why I'm not "okay~ you win, you can talk with shiva"

"bye Sammy" I snuck in my salutation "bye cherry pop" then their was a rustling of plastic, just being tossed around "Hello big bro! Your best sister is here!"

"yes, yes I hear you, but I've got to go now" little joke to pull on, regret it immediately "NOOOOO! WE JUST GOT ON!" my ears were close to bursting "owowowowo, sorry please stop screaming~ I was joking" they listen well enough, "that wasn't funny~!"

"yes, yes but in a fair case, you did deserved it after you battered poor Sammy away"

"but she always talks so long and I never get to talk to jirjo-sama!"

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" I became enraged "HIS NAME HAS WORN IT'S STAY! AND FOR HAS LONG AS I BREATHE I WILL NOT LET HIM RETURN!" my outburst followed by a literal burst of my energy, worrying the bystanders, "i-I'm sorry, I'm trying to control my unnecessary outrages but when I hear that name, I can't control it!"

"it's okay~" sukkie's voice replaced Jerica's "we know how you feel about dad and we still used his name, so I'm sorry and so is Jerica we don't want big bro to hate us~" her sweet tone can be mistaken for something angelic. "So don't cry because like you say, if you have time to whine you are giving up on winning" dam, my own morals against me sukkie is smart one after all "okay, tell Jerica I'm sorry for yelling and maybe pass it onto someone else?"

"okay, Onji-sama! Do you want to talk to big bro~?" shit, "no um sukkie, anyone but her-"

"Did you have something to say?!" this mean demonic terror replaced my innocent angle "ohh~ hello big sis, how have you been?~"

"Don't! change the subject! Am I that much of a pain that you wouldn't call me!" she was screaming to much into the phone "n-no~ I love to talk to my sisters"

"THEN WHY DID IT TAKE YOU 6 MONTHS!?" god dammit she's really got me, "well~ I've been having fun and forgot the time?"

"I Don't Believe one second of your lies! Tell me the truth!" she pushed on, determine has always "well you see, something special has happened to me and I was lost into it"

"What could be more important than your family!?"

"I've made some friends" there was a sudden dead silence and for a while she spoke to me with such serenity "is that true, shiva-kun?" it was kind of nice to hear "yeah, I even joined a club where I'm welcomed! Isn't that awesome!" I had happiness flowing into my voice and I wasn't the only one "*sniff* you've done good bro, I'm really proud" I have never heard those words leave her mouth, kind of have me in tears "*sniff* really?~"

"hey don't make this more sappy then it needs to be, so don't go crying!"

"yes, yes sorry~" I wiped them away putting my best smile on "now I must go, mind telling everyone else what I've told you?"

"not going to happen!" she switched her dull expression on "you tell them when you get back, I'm not anyone's messenger" well her sweetness was great to hear once in a while "well, Shera I wish you the best, having to deal with the constant puppy eyes stalking you"

"yes how am I going to deal with all this attention, I'm going to be in pain"

"heh, goodbye dear devil sis"

"DON'T CALL M- *clack*" that was enough screaming for today.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh! Jesus! Moka?!" getting a quick jumpscare I was wrong once more "hehehe, did I scare you?"

"no shit! Nah beside the point, what are you doing here?"

"no real reason, just felt something familiar and came here" she gave a playful skip, showing off her dress and jacket, looking hell of cute! "hey may I ask, who were you talking to on the phone?" moka questioned "well if you must know, it was just my family"

"oh like mom and dad?"

"NO!" I was agitated, "ummm, no it was just my sisters and it will only be my sisters" I cooled down a bit, facing my head down, "oh I'm sorry, please don't be down~" moka worried to my side, getting me to look up "ok, ok I'm not doing this apology circle, so how about we go get something to eat?" moka was surprised by this "o-oh, kay? Where to?"

"the cafeteria is open we can go there?" she gave a sheepish nodded of agreement then we went for a walk. Along the way something was questioned, "you never did tell me about your family"

"didn't know you cared?" I replied "of course I care, I would love to meet them and get to know them as well"

"why would you want to meet them?"

"I just want to introduce myself, tell them it's alright because you've made friends" she blissed me with one of those smiles, that can brighten up the world, "well I did tell them I made some friends, but I don't think everyone knows yet?"

"o-oh… that's fine then" she seemed to fidget, rearing her hand up and down "oh? is this want you wanted?" I reached for her hand, grabbing it "Yeeep!" she jumped in recoil I quickly let go, "I'm sorry! was I wrong!?" her blushed face hasten an answer "N-N0! I mean~" she fidgeted again, "I didn't think you'll take my hand so quickly~" she was sheepish again, "it caught me off guard and kind of surprised me~"

"well then… here take It or leave it" I offered my hand wondering what's so scary about it, she took it of course giving quite the grip, don't think she wants to let go. "Shiva-kun!~" I heard a pleasure scream form from a far, "Oh hello kurumu!" she was skipping over fast, but picked up speed when she noticed something "let go of him!" she yanked our hands apart, "it seems that you can't go a day without stealing my man!"

"wait a second, I was just holding hands isn't it normal for friends to be like that?" kurumu spun around giving me a look of discern "shiva don't you know, that when someone holds hands it shows you're in a serious relationship, one shared with lovers" I was caught in surprised, I didn't really know that~ "well… I'm sorry moka, I didn't mean to push such emotions onto you" embarrassed I lowered my head in apology, "don't apologise, I enjoyed it" I looked up and she was smiling bright, "so please if you feel a certain way of doing things, I won't stop you"

"so you don't mind holding hand? Knowing what it mean?" she gave a simple nod, giving me a blush and smile "But I mind!" kurumu yelled "I can't have moka stealing my destined one! So I won't let you hold hands!"

"would you like to hold my hand? Kurumu" she beamed with joy "Yes!" jumping for my right hand, "there now moka can hold my other hand" kurumu whined at my suggestion "but I don't want her to~"

"I gave you half of my body and moka can have the other, fair game kurumu" she just mopped on further, "it's fine I don't need to hold hands if kurumu doesn't want me to-"

"don't say such weak things!" I reached for her hand, grabbing it "moka please don't ever say those words again" she was surprised "you should never have a weak attitude towards anything, you wanted to hold my hand before so, why would you give up on it?" motivation seeped out my mouth, weird seeing it on such a small topic, did the job though.

After a pleasant lunch with them and being turned into someone's lunch, we end to the dorms to get sleep for the important day tomorrow. "Naughty boy~ having such gorgeous woman flock for you" a voice I haven't heard in a while spiked my attention "and playing dumb, it's like you don't want to chose whose heart you'll force to break~"

"long time, Tamao-senpai how's your gut?"

"don't anger a woman dear shiva" I know too well having five sisters, "sorry, but is that all you came to say?"

"no and yes" what a response, "I've come to say, you shouldn't use two innocent girls for your amusement"

"so you saw?"

"all of it, my dear" that's embarrassing, "when will you just admit to ones love and befriend the other" dread filled my soul has pathetic words arose, "I'm not going to choose who to love, because I barely know it" she became intrigued "I've been alone all my life, I've never even had friends so I grew up without even learning about love, just got told what it is from my sisters"

"so you know these girls are desperately in love with you?" I turned away In shame, "see you tomorrow Tamao-senpai, stop by the newspaper club sometime!" wow, I am the biggest fool.

"Morning everyone! Please read our papers!" beautiful girls lined themselves at the front of the gate, gifting the school with their presence "Whoa! When did angles appear at our school!"

"Yeah! We must of died and gone to heaven!" (it seems I really underestimate the power of beauty) everyone is rushing their way to grab our papers, well mainly from the girls hands, "ohh it seems the newspaper club has some hotties this year~"

"yeah look at that hunk over there, so beefy~ he'll be a great snack" I can hear words leaving mouths but couldn't really find them, because every time I scan the area everyone's face is turned around, "I don't think me being here is helping the sales~" this indicted moka's curiosity "what do you mean? They're selling like fire!"

"yeah but~ everyone is scared of me, every time I look up they look away~" moka looked up to see faces heavy blushed and sheepish, seeing the real issue "I don't think they're afraid more embarrassed you're here"

"so I make them feel inadequate!?" I over reacted "No! no, no they just feel sheepish to see you"

"I don't know how to feel about that~?"

"they're just checking you out" she responded has simplistic as possible "wait so like yours and kurumu's followers do?"

"umm yes I guess so?" ohhhh~ "oohhhh~" tomato red blush, crashing me to the ground "oh are you okay?"

"noo~"

"what wrong with shiva?" kurumu came around "he found out he might have admirers, and they're constantly watching him" kurumu looked down to the embarrassment ball which is me, "ohhh~ poor you, guess you can't handle popularity either"

"I've never been popular, what do you do?~"

"well you can either accept them or ignore them"

"can I choose neither?" she shook her head getting me to winch, "will you stop whining, you should be happy so many girls want your attention, your making me seriously jealous!" ginei came around finally, "where were you when we needed help?" I questioned "don't you know… work is for the underlings to manage"

"you have no interest in the club!" I yelled standing up, "it's because he cares for pornographic stuff just like a stray dog in mating season" yukari just threw some shade on this man "heeyy as if a flat chested girl can understand the quality proper pictures can produce"

"don't mock my chest it's my most famous quality"

"yeah~ but if I rub them and rub them and rub so more maybe they'll get bigger?"

"that's sexual harassment!" yukari got defensive and brought a wash pan on his head. "gyah, woah!" some unwanted wails, "Move! You're blocking our path, get out of the way!" and some unwanted harassment. These guys presence were ominous cause a stir in my soul, but then a hand reached for my shoulder "don't try anything rash, because I know you would" ginei words were worrying me, "salutations, I am Kuyou the manager of the public safety commission, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" this man was tall around my height, his eyes were sharp pointing inwards and wore the most devilish of smiles symbolizing greed of power. "public safety commission?... so you're the guys maintaining peace of the-" moka was cut off by ginei silencing her, "huhuhu, so you're the newspaper club, well your work is as good as usual, however…" I didn't like his attitude just slithering with contempt, "Who gave you the permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents!? We don't recall having inspected this!" when he yelled his foot followed going up then brought it down destroying the table, my fist were being clutched but I realised this is what ginei told me about so I held it down. "You realised the pain it brings to the committee! That gangs like you just selfishly publish anything! it disturbs the peace of the academy!" he was like a dog barking up a lion but I can't do anything! "do you understand!? We're the ones protecting this school! We are the public safety commission! So if your going to publish things on school ground! Then it must go through us!"

"hey stop! We are just posting news!" kurumu went to intervene "stay right there!" a tall girl with long black hair, shot some material attaching it to kurumu "Eya! What is this? It really sticky"

"stupid girl with an indecent attire, I guess the newspaper club hasn't changed, I guess you'll never learn to stop messing with the peace!" she stomped on the papers like they were garbage. Whisper can be heard littered with fear, guilt and dread "man that's so cruel"

"shh~ don't be an idiot, you know if you go against them you'll end up worse" they were horrified of the so called protectors, "keep this in mind newspaper club, next time you go against us" with their evil work done they wondered off, fucking assholes.

"kurumu are you okay?" moka asked, "yeah I perfectly fine it's just strong thread" she finally plucked the last bits off, "it's so horrible, what is their problem, just showing up out of nowhere?" yukari questioned her anguish, "they're called the public safety community but they just go around destroying anything that goes against their way" ginei started explaining things, "you see with so many powerful monsters coming to one place, an order of police was built, they're all extremely strong guys so we shouldn't mess with them" it seems ginei cowardice is taken him, "why would they do this?" I muttered under my breathe looking on the crushed paper, "why would they destroy something so precious to others!?" my fists were clinched again, strangling it circulation to my fingers, "shiva~?" kurumu came around to see my eyes changing into purple "shiva?"

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE EXIST TO BE SO CRUEL!" I yelled slamming my fists into the ground causing it to crack, "I THOUGHT THEY WERE THE POLICE! PEOPLE WHO PROTECT OTHERS! SO why… why would they do this~"

"because they've become corrupt, they're more like a yakuza gang, just a bunch of strong people beating up weak people" ginei came around to me place his hand on my shoulder, "it's best we don't mess with them, we are already on their bad side so we're just going to have to accept their ways and burn the rest" ginei comfort was swatted showing just disrespected "What!? Your joking ginei?! We can't just burn the papers!"

"don't get so attach to pieces of paper, just burn them already so those guys will get off our backs" ginei ended the conversation with a demand, sometimes he's just an asshole abusing his power. "What an loser! Gin-senpai doesn't care about the club!" kurumu was aggravated, "he's just a cowardice mutt shying away from any forms of danger! If it comes to it, I'm going to personally hand these out, we can't just burn them!"

"but kurumu please calm down a think, ginei properly had some good reason?" moka tried defending the mutt, but even she is still questioning it, "that's it, I'm going to do something personal"

"where are you going shiva?" yukari questioned, "I'm going to go punch people and hand out newspaper, and I'm running low on newspaper"

"come on shiva be rational" moka tried halting me "I am being rational!" I yelled in retort "they were the ones who were irrational! Just came in and destroyed someone's hard work!" they were giving me worried looks, yelling hatred outbursts, this still hurts "okay if that's set, I'm going to send out the rest of these papers"

"wait a second" kurumu grabbed them before me, "I'm coming with you" she picked them up "you could use a lure for an audience, you can be kind of threating towards fearful viewers" I'm still working on that.

"so where are we going to hand them out?" kurumu questioned "I don't know contemplating for the main hall or the library, maybe the cafeteria? Seeing it's lunch" kurumu gripped the box "you seem to care a lot about these papers~" kurumu questioned my motives? "and you do not?"

"No!- nonono, I care but~" she was hesitant, "but I don't think starting a fight with some of the strongest people is going to have a good reputation on the club~" this struck me, "I want to help you hand these around but… fighting them seems far like much! can't we run away?" I halted my movements, getting full of dread. "I will never run away again" she was caught off guard, surprised in fact "running away only causes pain, so I will stand my ground and never feel that pain again!" kurumu worried on my response, probably scared of my determination for lousy piece of paper "kurumu if you're worried then give me the paper, I'll do it myself" I offered my hand for it "you can go back to moka and the others and wait for my return" she seemed willing, slowly giving them up *sprung! Clutch* "ugh? Hey!" nothing is ever easy to do, "kukukuku! I see your club is still not going to be obedient! I should put you guys down once and for all!" there was a woman in the trees, playing with familiar material, "Hey gives us back our stuff!" kurumu yelled in retort I blocked her from rushing on wards "kukuku, where's that head hitting attitude? I was hopping you'll be the angry one in this situation, guess I was wrong" blood just pumped through my veins "Why are you following us! We haven't done anything wrong?!" I stared her down causing some fear "tsk, lying isn't going to help you! I heard everything you were going to go against us again! Guess destroying your stand wasn't enough!" she hovered the box over the furnace, getting a reaction out of kurumu "NO! don't!" I held her back "kukukuku, what are you going to do? You're just a weak fly, just run away and Never Disobey the public safety committee! Again!" my fist was clinching hard, hatred was flowing in my eyes, "ohohoh! I'm getting something, I guess you're holding back before you do something stupid? Well let me tell you something, your club has always been a bunch of brats opposing the public safety commission, and everyone was Weak! Just committing suicide every time they went against us!" her hate filled words are disgusting to hear, "so I suggest you bunch walk away while I burn all this junk!" I gained the burning desire to beat her face in, "come on runaway! Be the good little insects that you are!" she pushing her luck now "kurumu, I need you to close your eyes" anger words were becoming vibrant "I'm going to become very angry now, and I don't want you to see me like that" kurumu can see the deathly glow my eyes were making, just becoming more worried "wh-what are you going to do shiva~?" I just stared down the dead, gaining more hatred "I'm going to break a few spider legs" I noticed the girl quiver, shaking in fear "tsk, Don't mess with me! I have your box you better do has I say!" the box was moved closer scaring kurumu "please close your eyes kurumu, I don't want you to be afraid of me" my sadness shown for a sec, getting kurumu to oblige. "Now then… You have made me really angry today! But I'm giving you one last chance, before I beat your head in" she shook in fear, staring down a demon will do that to you "n-n-now! Don't come any closer! Or I'll throw the box in!"

"You're not going to throw it in!" I scared her a bit more, "that's your last life line, that goes you'll follow closely behind it" her eyes were shaking she saw determination in my words, "tsk… Don't Mess With Me!" her blinded anger ended up throwing the box in the furnace "whoops my hand slipped, guess your paper were good for something" she seemed to be calm for someone who threw away their life line "Now to finally deal with you!" her body started to opened up has legs started growing "Fun fact about the police committee is we can use super natural power whenever we think it's necessary!" her legs were long a sharp, similar to a spiders "try this on for size!" she sprung more string spiralling it around me "kukukuku~ no matter how strong you people get, no one has ever broken free!" she grew closer to me retracting her human features showing some mandibles "now be a good fly and sit tight, while I drain every fluid from your bo-gyak!" the thread snapped and my hands were around her throat "I guess you really want to die? Or why would you come to me"

"gyahk! How are you able… to break free!"

"simple… when I'm angry, NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" through my angered words I punch her straight into the furnace, snapping one of her mandibles. "Ahhh-gyak! *cough*" she coughed up blood and stared back fear into my hatred "now tell me little spider? How does fear taste knowing you have no escape?!" I walked towards her, getting more demonic has my steps grew closer "the ever growing fate that is tying your death together… it must be torturous!" she had nowhere to run or more like she couldn't "what's wrong? Where's that noble attitude of yours? You know the one that talks such disgusting words towards innocent people!" she quivered in fear unable to utter a single phrase, "fine then stay quiet, make your death that much more pathetic" I reared my arm up it glowed with darken energy, causing her to become sporadic "WAIT! WWwwwwWAit! Don't kill me!?~" this got to be good "i-i-i-iiif! You let me live I'll convince the ss-s-social committee to leave you alone! And your club!" she was freaking out, "i-i-i-i-I can tell kyou to ignore your club! He will understand and ignore your past mistakes!" my anger threw my fist straight past her into the steal next to her head, scaring her more "what makes you think I make mistakes?!" a devilish growl "o-o-o-oh! no! I'm not saying you make mistakes I meant your actions! we'll look the other way for now and you'll be in a safer light, you won't have too much trouble from us!"

"why only for today? Why not forever!?"

"i-i-i-I can't do that~ we're the academy police we can't always ignore a crime~" I raised my other hand more anger this time "AHhh! I'm sorry! I don't know what to give?! I can only give you a pass on your actions this once… maybe~" she doesn't stop pissing me off, I scared her more has I locked her between my arms "WHAT! Do you mean! MAYBE!?"

"i-i-i-i-I! Don't know!? Kyou might decline it because it's too much of a fall back on us!~ Please don't kill me~!" she made the ugliest face leaking tears in horror "tsk! Your such a pain" I rose up looking down on the pathetic waste, "Stop crying and listen well!" that grabbed her attention "you are going to go to your boss! Or who ever is in charge, and tell them to leave me and my club Alone! Got it?!" she gave a worried nod, still fearful "now fuck off!" she took the message and scurried away for good I hope.

**FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK! Me this was longer then I thought. I thought I could knock off maybe 2k or 3 but I reached 4000! AHhhhhH!**

**Anyway thanks for sticking through, I hope long reads like this don't bother anyone and I'm hoping I can keep my regular 2-3k to a norm. but bye for now see you next time.**


	9. Won't you help burn it down

The King Of School chapter 9

*wack, wack*"idiot! Didn't I tell you not to go messing with them!" *wack, wack* "learn to control that anger of yours!" *wack*. Ginei was hammering me down with a paper fan he manage to create, kind of surprised me he was able to do anything besides lurk and sleep. "Ginei please~ don't make him angry you know what will happen to you" moka tried to grasp the situation "I don't care! he must learn self-control he can't just beat up anyone and call it a day!"

"I don't know? It seems to work 99% of the time" *wack* "shut it! Just be glad they haven't come to raid us or complete destroyed this club!"

"I did tell them to leave us alone" *wack* "do you think they'll listen to you!"

"oh I made sure, they'll listen" *wack* "And another thing! Don't threat stronger people has well! You'll be in deep trouble!"

"but they aren't stronger then me" ginei flinched "the spider woman was definitely strong with her webs but she has no strength, oh and the little girl with a hammer it's a compensation for a reason, she can't fight barehanded and the tall elf fella, kyou he's definitely their leader but he suffers from greed, greed of power" everyone was surprised to hear this, from me especially "what's wrong? Didn't expect me to analyse my opponents" I questioned everyone "n-nno! Kind of assume you just popped in and popped out" kurumu suggested "yeah! You are so strong that you don't need to worry on your weakness" yukari added, "well~ I did suspect you had some intelligence behind your fighting, but I didn't think it was this deep" I feel praised, I want more "well anyway no more fighting, the academy police, got it" that wasn't appraisal just more commands "No mOre FigHting AcAdemy PoLicE~" I gave a childish response *Wack* getting a childish action in return "Don't mock me! You can't do what you want with a club on your shoulders!" bleh~ hate that sense of righteousness, "but anyway, we need to create more news articles to bring in our audience, this time I'm considering charging around 112 yen for a paper"

"nah too cheap" I responded critically, "well what's your suggestion loud mouth?!"

"first off watch your own tongue, second I'll raise it to around 223 yen, that way we can use the boys and girls affection for the newspaper members to choice between the cheapest thing on the cafeteria menu or our paper" I think everyone went into status shock, because no one more from a dropped jaw position. "guys? What's wrong?~ your just staring at me~" I started to become shivery "it's just umm, wow… how do you think of these… plans!?"

"well you can thank my onji-sister Shera, she taught me a few business strategies that she liked to use~" I winced my existence away, embarrassed by their deepen stares, "your family is very interesting shiva" a calm voice soothed my emotions "th-thank you moka~, they are a complex bunch"

"I still can't wait to introduce myself to them, they would be fun" I can feel my face heating up has moka smile shined bright, "ummm~ o-okay~"

"Hey! what's this!? You can't go meeting the family of my destined one before me! I'm his future wife!" kurumu didn't help the situation, making me more red in fact "But I'm his friend, am I not allowed to show myself to his family!?" moka retaliated "Not before me!" they were having a standoff, almost saw lighting zap between their eyes but I was then met with a tug on my shirt "yukari~ can you stop them~?"

"but I too would like to meet your family! Do you have any younger sisters!?" she wasn't going to help~ *wack* "Why are all the girls in our club always after you!? I should just throw you to the police, let them do what they want!" ginei jealousy was dangerous, probably because he's a mutt in the heart. *knock, knock* the tension stopped has someone wanted access to our club, "shiva Abaddon! Come out slowly and easy or we will use force!"

"it's the police? That bitch!?" my anger spiked a bit has she didn't head my warning, but ginei halted me once again, instead he was opening the door. "hello kyou, why are you here?"

"move out the way mutt, we have no quarrels with you just give up shiva Abaddon or we'll tear down this building" was unreasonable commands, "now hold it kyou, It was a quarrel wasn't it? Even if she's part of the committee you can't shut down a club for that"

"quarrel? … shut your mouth!" he spiked up his voice "we are here to enforce the punishment required on the sector 45 act 3 law 123, the constant act of aggression!" ah shit, "Come out shiva Abaddon, don't makes this any harder! Or don't you care for your friends health!" kyou is really an asshole "what are you going to do, shiva?" moka was worrying about me, "I've got no real choice, wait for me I'll be back."

"so you've come out of your hole to face your punishment, guess this club is your greatest weakness!" I saw kyou and his posy starting around on an attack stance, plus the spider bitch "hello again little spider, what happen to staying far away form this club?!" she quivered away, "i-i-I told him but he ignored me-"

"Don't talk to the Wrongdoer! he is under arrest and you don't need to involve yourself with him!" kyou interrupted just staring her down with immense heat, he definitely has power on the brain. "Now! Come along, Quietly! Or suffer some early judgement" there were men with kabuto wooden swords pointing towards my neck, I guess I have no choice in the matter.

"Those police committee are really pushing my patients!" kurumu was yelling anger, "They can't just take him away! He hasn't done anything against them!"

"he's been charged for constant aggressive behaviour, which is definitely something he'll be charged for" ginei replied emotionless from his desk causing an up raising "But he can't help it! He's a demon! And more on that a monster! Aggression his a normal thing for monsters!"

"but constant? Causing most destruction over and over again? I know for a fact he's destroyed more parts of the school then what normal monsters do" ginei was smart especially when it comes to investigation, "shiva is hot headed, but he has the strength to back it up so after his punishment is over he'll be back, for better or for worse I don't know"

"tsk, I was right your just a cowardice mutt shying away from any harm, you don't care for your friends" kurumu sparked some twist hatred towards ginei, "and what would you know about friends? You just puff up your chest around others and call it a day!"

"AND YOU JUST PERV UNTIL SOMEONE FORIGIVE YOU! BUT YOUR SO FULL OF YOURSELF THAT YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT THEM THE NEXT DAY!" it was a all out hatred war, throwing their disses and pain on the other, while yukari and moka watched. "will he be okay?~" yukari winced "I don't know? This is shiva we're talking about but he might make it out alright but …~" moka was worried, she didn't know what punishment shiva will have to endure. "That's it! I'm going to go talk them out and let shiva go!" kurumu came to her conclusion "come now have some sense in your dense head for once" *wack* he deserved that punch from kurumu, "moka if you care for shiva has well, you'll come with me! And stop this madness!" kurumu reached out to moka, but she was hesitant "I don't know kurumu~ what if we make things worse?"

"I'm not asking you to come along has a friend, I'm asking if you care about saving shiva or will you let your rival steal him away?!, I know I won't" kurumu stared her determination hoping it conveyed moka, same time wished she can save shiva all by herself, "okay I'm coming I care about him as well, no way I'm letting you get a chance!" kurumu was pleased and upset to hear moka determined, "And don't forget me!" plus yukari, "come on guys be rational! This is kyou we're talking about, he destroys anyone who opposes his ideals on justice!" it was too late they were already out "Guys come on! Why don't you listen for once in your life!"

I was lead to a block off campus, and a dungeon by the looks of it, rattling chains and banging metal, definitely a dungeon of sorts. "grrrr, AHhhhh! LET US OUT!" when we made footsteps it signalled people in cages to cause a raucous "KYOU YOU BASTARD LET ME OUT! I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"ALL I DID WAS BAD MOUTH YOUR SHITTY ORGANISATION!" they made their presence known, and got worse when kyou walk past "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR POWER SO FALSELY! LET ME OUT! LET MEEEE OUUTTT!" a student swung his monstrous arm "GyAHHHH! Ugh" but failed when he was set a blaze "What do you plan to accomplish going against me!" he stood victorious over an easy victory, sickening to look upon "now shiva right this way please" there was a room off in the back, looked clean? "come, I promise you'll be alright" his evil demurer was hiding away, "I'm sorry for the rude interruption early, I hope it didn't put a bad image in my head, I just needed to talk to you alone" kyou was being polite, interesting. I was lead into the room and greeted with plaques and trophies littering the wall some saying, great efforts in sport and top of class shit, "are you taking a liking to my achievements? They are fascinating!" kyou picked up a specific one, "I'm really proud of this one" he picked up a plaque that read 'most heroic work done' "I got this one on my first month here has I sky rocketed through the ranks, because power here is something to be recognised, right shiva?" he looked at me with such friendly eyes, it was worrying "umm… sure? Why am I here?"

"oh yes that, come take a seat I'll explain" I was assigned a seat opposing to kyou, it was a normal office working chair. "now we're all set how about I explain why I brought you here?"

"please do" I got a little giggle out of him, "well first, do you know what our committee does?"

"go around destroying other people's property" his face became stern cold "ah, no we ensure that justice and peace his spread through out the school we the committee, are filled with powerful monsters, that are now law bonded to stop those who oppose Justice!" he seemed to enjoy his title, "that is why I'm asking you today, will you join the committee and keep the school safe" if I had a drink on me I would of sprayed it everywhere.

I was shocked, didn't realise I would be invited to a committee around protecting, "well, that's surprising but I don't know what to say?"

"just say yes, and become part of the safety committee" he stared at me, sliding a sheet of paper across, "is this a application form?"

"yes plus a transfer as well" this stuck my curiosity, "transfer? What am I switching from?"

"just the newspaper club" I was more shocked "What?! But the safety committee isn't a club right?"

"yes and no" this will be interesting "you can't just sign up naturally like a regular club, however it takes up your free time, mainly during after school and before school hours, think of this 'club' has more of a work force"

"what do I get paid?"

"well I would like to be paid for what we do, but all partition have failed because the board chairman disowns it" lovely, "but don't let that hold you back, doing justice work is a fine payment"

"I'm don't care about payment or the honour, just why do I have to switch from my original club?"

"I told you, because your need to use your free time so your old club must be switched for this committee"

"but your asking me to leave having fun with my friends" I was dreadful, "we can be your friends, spending our time fighting evil and making the world a better place, wouldn't that become fun?" he knows how to sell a point, but more friends~ "so what do you say? Want to join the committee?"

"but to leave yukari, kurumu and moka my first friends who understand my pain and even ginei-senpai" kyou became idle toned "I didn't know you cared for ginei?"

"I don't but I do, he's my senior for this school, he's been through this place once over he knows more, so what he suggests I take to my heart to learn!" my stern determination came rising, "and he says you guys have became corrupt bulling the weak for means of satisfaction, And I Believe him!" dull looks and depressed faces were the common response "I would love to make more friends but in exchange for my first friends, never!" I rose from my seat "good bye kyou, good luck with keeping the school safe, because I'll be watching making sure your not fucking it up!" I turned my back, popping the case for the boiler to blow. "How Dare You Speak To Me Like That!" turning to the angered voice I met a fire ball I was too late to dodge, *Boom! Chesh~* blasted to the other side, clothes charring from the fire, "I Wanted To be nice! But you couldn't just see things my way!" kyou was blasting heat like he was a personal sun, "You Couldn't just be a nice little puppet! And fall under my control!" he was really angry "And then you had the Nerves! The nerves to Tell me What I'm doing is justice! Does your evil nature know no bounds!" his supernatural energy was burning bright with the image of a fox glow behind him, "Why Must Your Stupid Club Be A Burden That's SO Hard to Remove!"

"SO that's your plan! you didn't care about making friends! You're still holding your grudge against the club!"

"You don't understand! Your club has always went against Justice something so evil can never exist!"

"YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY CLUB!" an explosion of anger rippled the fire, "DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH DESTROYING MY CLUB! I WILL STAND UP TO ANY THREAT AND KILL THEM WITH MY BAREHANDS!" destruction, chaos and fear these were my foundations.


	10. The gangs all here

The King Of School chapter 10

"come on moka he must be this way" kurumu hurried everyone along, "moka I'm swcared~ won't you protect mwe~" yukari cling onto moka's arm "it's okay yukari, they're just statues they won't hurt us … I hope?" there were gargoyles and fox statues littering the path. "Will you guys stop moving and think first!" ginei tried to halt an determined forced, "please let's not go in there, will make things worse by interfering"

"And what do you suggest! Cower away some place while shiva is tormented and tortured over something he can't control!" kurumu was becoming really annoyed with ginei's antic "I'm not letting anyone hurt him while I can stop it! He acts strong because he fears his weakness! So ginei you can just … fuck off if you don't intended to care about shiva!" kurumu flinched after what she said forgetting her hatred existed, "Okay I see, I guess I'll just leave and let you kids be burnt alive by the committee!" it also seems ginei forgot about his anger "come on moka! We don't have the time to care about bandana baldy!" this diversion created a split of emotions "yukari, why don't you go along with kurumu I'll go have a talk with ginei-senpai" moka let go of yukari getting even more split.

"gin-senpai please wait!"

"what do you want moka!" ginei turned around to meet moka "why don't you come back and help save shiva, if all of us step in we can pull through!"

"that's what the last members said" moka stumbled a bit, "w-what was that~?"

"I said the last members of this newspaper club said the exact same thing and ended up losing against the committee" ginei spoke in sorrowed words "h-how do you know that?"

"Because I was part of that club moka! I was one of the only survivors to make it out of the committee's destruction!" his sorrowed words were angered and annoyed "I lost all my friends I made because I couldn't do anything and I let them die~" he was in a sadden tone, "I don't the same thing happening again but I can't stop you guys from taking them on"

"maybe you don't need to?" he spiked towards her soft spoken words "maybe instead of stopping us you can help out because you are strong now meaning you can save your friends this time" moka's persuasive words managed to touch ginei's heart "y-you're right! I am strong! I can save them this time! I'm not going to let anyone die! Thank you moka~san~" ginei went back to his regular self, hugging moka "after this~ we should go out on a date~" ginei was fully expressing his emotions has moka was heavily pushing him away, "Ginei! Stop!"

*Boom! Rawr!* a howl of energy saved the moment, "wow even if we're alone, he Is always in my way" ginei broke away "guess I'm going to teach him another lesson, come moka let's go!"

The fiery justice of greed has finally declared it's emotional war against the destructive force of wrath, "So you're going to go against the Justice! And Peace! Of this academy! Did you forgot we are the protectors of this school!?"

"I HEARD YOU BEFORE BUT I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" demonic anger roared against the flame challenging it's heat. My demonic look striking fear, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DESTROY WHAT I LOVE FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR EGO!" cold eyes staring their horror hated scaring those who oppose, "such insolence! To throw rude comments at me! You must want to die!? Overheat!" a column of fire blasted towards me in a spiral motion, "hope you're enjoying the taste of heat dem-Gyak!" a swift kick to his left side, sending him flying "Why would you waste your time to name an attack if it wasn't going to work!"

"*cough, cough* what do you mean? *cough*, don't you know it's what makes a heroic act more memorable!" kyou right arm looked badly damaged but he snapped it back, "to land an attack! With a prestigious name attached it makes every victory against your foes ever so sweet!"

"i-Is that so? I didn't know that~" I was embarrassed "Ha! Someone who is blessed with such power and is such uncultured, you never stop disappointing those around you!" he charged up more heat in his palm, rearing his arm back like a baseball pitcher "try and dodge this Demon!"

"I won't let you harm my darling!" his body stop in motions has vines and roots rebelled constricting around kyou, getting the fireball to disappear "kurumu! Why are you here!?" I was astonished, "well I first wanted to talk about releasing you, but I couldn't help myself and started a fight now, beside you looked like you needed help" I blew a raspberry at her "I can handle him, I was even using 50% of my power~" my poutiness apparently she found it really funny, giggling at me "I know, you are quite powerful, but don't forgot you have friends that you can rely on" she gave me a lovely smile, "and don't forget me Desu!~" yukari joined … Wait! "yukari you joined!"

"yes! I'm here to protect you!" that's sweet but worrying as well "thanks but yukari are you sure? This fight might be too much, you can get hurt"

"but I'm willing to protect the ones I love like kurumu and like you!" she had a battle determined mind, you can see it in her eyes and her stance reading her wand, reminds me of Jerica "thank you yukari, you're a good friend but this fight is not your to participate in, why don't you stay back and be a support?"

"bwut I want to fight!" she flailed her arms around "haha, that's a good spirt you got, but that's more a reason I need you to step out, I need you to stay out of this, so you can meet my sister Jerica you'll have a lot in common, nearly can't tell you apart" yukari calmed her energetic movements a replaced it with slow fidget, "rweally~ like what?~" she had the cutest blush, "how about I tell you after I beat this guy to the dirt?" she lit up a smile, "do you promise!?"

"with every scale I have littering my body, now go stand over there behind that drift wood"

"Okay~!" she pounced away and watched the battle "hey, do I remind you of your sisters?"

"oh kurumu! Well ummm, No, not really they're either really responsible or really childish"

"I'm responsible!" she yelled in an aguish tone "true but your also childish" she pouted at me "I am not childish~"

"heh, you're too cute to be angry~" she was surprised, jumping a bit "oh shiva don't say such things in a battle or I'll just fall in love with you" she cupped her embarrassed face "come on kurumu let's focus on the fight!"

"right, right! But I'll let you know I do love you!" yes, passionately I believe but kyou has become the new focus. "It's one thing to use such pathetic tricks on me but to ignore me and start a romance skit!? I'll burn you to show my importance!" his heat just burned and burned, the illusion just faded "How can he produce so much heat! I'm going to boil just standing here!" kurumu whined from the heat.

"what have you idiots been doing!?" from the same entrance kurumu and yukari came from a tall shaggy bastard showed himself, "what are you doing here?! I thought you didn't care-"

"yeah, yeah but moka talked me out of it, so blame her but I can see that you idiots need some help dealing with the committee"

"what's with everyone thinking I can't handle myself?!" I was annoyed "hey why don't you rejoice that I showed up, now I can clean up your mess" he walked closer standing next to me, "are you all insane! You're going against the meaning of justice!"

"I guess we are a little insane aren't we ginei?"

"hey! your more than a little, buddy"

"HA! Your funny, I'm surprised you wanted to help though?"

"you're kidding! Why would I let my friends die while I sit around besides it's your fault if you didn't do anything I wouldn't have to show off to the girls" watch out we have a badass over here, "heh, just try to keep up" I got into a running stance ready to break into a sprint "do you know who your talking to? I should say that to you!" he arched his back like the wolf blooded he is, "You are all fools! I am the justice of this school! Yet you still go against me!"

"will you just shut up already!" ginei disappeared sprinting forward I followed behind, he faded in and out creating a mirage of short he's differently fast, kyou raised his hand to attack "BURN! Overhe-"

"not going to happen!" I restrained his arm holding him down "Ginei! Finish him now!"

"Right! Wolf Power! Collision Punches!" he shouted his powerful move, creating a collide of punches denting kyou's body, "Step off!" I threw kyou over my shoulder into a pile of burnt rubble ending this nice combo.

Me and ginei walked back to the others, "Good work shiva!" kurumu came running to me but a hand slither it's way over *squish* "my reward, thank you!" *wack* is what he received "oh, my hand slipped"

"will you stop that! you can't control your strength!" ginei held his head in pain to where I hurt him, "your fault for taking advantage of womanly features" I shot back he just growled "yahoo~ you care a lot about me! I love you shiva!" kurumu jumped me wrapping her arms around me "Hey! get away from him!~" moka was trying to pry away kurumu to no avail, "I'm just hoping to be part of a three way~" yukari just hugged around my waist, "being short has it's advantages~" was her comment with a winky face, I don't know what it means "Ok I'm jealous! Why do girls just attract to you!?" ginei was fuming steam "I don't even know why I saved you!?" I manage to escape the battle of girls "well ginei, we're friends of course you'll come and help me any way you can as I would do the same" ginei was surprised but turned to happiness, "heh, I guess we are dumbass hope you can handle me?" he gave me his hand, I gave him mine sharing a tight grip handshake "so… can I borrow moka for a day?" he broke the silence, I think I broke his hand "AHHHHH! Owwowwowwoww, shiva let go!" ginei howled has he held his hand "sorry my mind wondered off, what did you say?" he wore an annoyed face I smirked at his pain, "Jes, learn to control your strength!"

"hahah! No… come I've been here long enough about time we left" I was going to live life so much easier, but I couldn't be more wrong. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" a hurricane of fire spiralled around a placed layer with rubble, "What is this ungodly supernatural energy!? It's burning everything surrounding it!" moka yelled her worries has bits of the building started catching fire, "NEWSPAPER CLUB! YOU DARE TREAT ME HAS A PROBLEM YOU CAN BRUSH OVER! YOU NEVER STOP DISREPECTING ME!" the fire gain eyes glowing red blooded hatred, "h-he's a yo-Youko! This is bad!" ginei was morbid of kyou true form, the fox spirit "we got to run, we have no chance he's on another level to us!" ginei was on the defensive everyone else got shaky knees, "hehehehe~ THERE'S NO PLACE FOR YOU TO RUN! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! … HAZY ROLLING FLAME!" a giant circulating fire ball was flying at us fast "Shit! Everyone get down!" I yelled rushing towards the fire preparing to absorb the damage "Shiva! NOO!" their cries acked but I need to save them … *BOOM!* "Nooooo!" the explosion took the sky swallowing its target, "*cough, cough* what happen, Where's shiva!?"

"NOOOOOO!" there was a demonic scream of pain, "GINEI!" a charred body stood with weaken knees, ginei had taken the blow "fuck my life … I'm such an idiot" his body gave in and fell to the floor, I caught him on his way down "Why did you push me! This is my fight! I should of taken the blow!" I screamed onto deaf eyes "Ginei! Wake up!" he rocked back and forth but didn't get up. "hahaha! So much for the monster of speed! It appears he couldn't out run his fate this time!" kyou howled his pity victory "oh well! One down four more annoyance to knock off!" his body start shifting into a human figure "i-is he returning into his human form? Are we not a challenge!?" kurumu didn't understand, "that isn't his human form, he's concentrating his power getting a sharper form, a honed battle prowess" I stood up facing the walking candle stick, hatred burning onto my body "shiva what are you going to do?"

"something … PAINFUL!"


	11. violent nature

The King Of School chapter 11

"I won't let you get away, shiva Abaddon!"

"AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON LETTING YOU LIVE!" I yelled my anger staring down a walking firework, "ohohoh! Be careful don't want that to bite you in the back!" his fire burned brighter the heat was becoming unbearable "MOKA KURUMU YUKARI! TAKE GINEI AND RUN! I'M GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS FIREY BASTAD!" they were hesitant probably worried to see my anger again, "b-but we want to help you!"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT!" I continued to yell at them "I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE FIGHT MY BATTLES ANYMORE!" I can sense some fearful worries form them, "I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS GINEI! GOT IT!"

"shi..va~" their voice spoke in a worried tone, it pains me to hear "it's admirable that you care for your 'friends' but I promise you, I will burn them as well after I deal with you"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KYOU! OR I WILL RIP THAT TONGUE OUT MYSELF!" I challenged the flame with my hatred devastating others, "such a rude mouth it's better off being burnt to ash" kyou raised his hand aiming it at me, "Great fireb- *snap* Ahhh Gyak!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH PANSY!" destructive power and chaotic anger destroyed his arm "you … bastard! … I'll burn you for this!" he still had 'fire' in him, "that's the second time I broke that arm, let that teach you a lesson"

"this set back … Is Nothing!" he managed to snap is arm back and burned heal his body to improve it "I've come so far in this world! I won't fall to some low life scum!" he generated more heat into his arm making it expand "Fox Firearm!" he launched towards me rearing a giant flaming fox paw "DIE!" a swing and a miss "COME ON! CALL THAT A THROW! HERE'S MINE!" this time I aimed for his chest "*crack* gyak!" I heard the rib cage break, probably puncturing a lung in the prosses, "COME ON! GET UP!" I yelled over to him "STAND UP! FACE YOUR OPPONENT!" he stood up on weak knees holding his chest, "IS IT UNBAREABLE!? THE PAIN IN YOUR CHEST!" he snared at me growling annoyance, "IT'S SEEMS YOU ARE STILL TOO WEAK TO FACE ME! JUST GIVE UP YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING" he growled some more has I walked closer "I will kill you!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LAND A SINGLE HAND ON ME!" I banged my chest like a demonic animal "you said it yourself! I'm too strong, everyone knows that! BECAUSE I AM KING! OF THIS SCHOOL!" my eyes were swallowed by the abyss gaining a deep colour I stood up strong spread wings for intimidations, "now I'll kill you showing everyone not to mess with me!" I reared my arm up then sharpen my hand into a spear tip "goodnight, kyou senpai" I charged at him with fast speeds I was going to halt aiming for his chest "shiva! stop!" Fuck!

*shink*

Has I said, I couldn't be stop, my hand which was aiming for the death of kyou just missed moka and scratched her cheek. Blood leaked down her face, a sight of horrors "m-m-moka~ oh no, oh no no nonononono what have I done!~" I retracted in absolute fear, "shiva! what you were about to do isn't the shiva I know, he wouldn't let his anger control him!" she stared me down in such a disguised looked "wh-what have I done~ I did it again! My anger it's hurting my friends" I fell to the ground fear was consuming my mental state "you didn't hurt anyone shiva, everything is okay now" moka extended her arm down to me with an open palm "YOUR LYING!" in confusion I slapped away moka's hand, "Ow! Shiva?~" she was crying in pain "oh no! nonononono! I'm doing it again, Ah!" I looked at my monstrous claws, has blood ran around my fingers "Blood! NO! nononono! What have I done!" I was losing myself, horror seemed control of my emotions "shiva please~ calm down~"

"Get away from me! I'm a monster! Don't look at me!~ Wah~ hehehe ahhh!" my below screams crying life's sorrows a broken man with a broken soul "shiva what's wrong~?" more voices joined to blemish in my agony "shiva-kun? Are you okay?" these voice were taunting my existence, has flashes of my past tear me apart "stay away! Don't laugh at me!~" I rose up but to fast has I fell back down, like a fragile animal trying to flee it's predator I cowered away "please leave me alone!~" these haunting flashes didn't stop, shadows from nightmares glared over me, my hands soiled in blood and dirt "AHhhH! WAHHhh!" I was left in a survival instinct mode "NO! shiva wait!" shiva had flown away scared of everything around him.


	12. A different view

The King Of School chapter 1

**Hello and welcome I haven't wrote here for a while but this is a heads up that this chapter is set in moka's perspective because my character shiva, has disappeared. Story plot purpose, enjoy, stay safe, and Wyoming isn't real.**

It's been three days since the kyou incident and Shiva's disappearance, I'm so worried. "where did he go? Is he okay?" these were my thoughts has I looked on to his desk, trying to fill that void on the chair, "Okay class! Let's begin the lesson we'll be focusing on emotions, and learning to be more human like!" Mrs nekonome introduce the lesson, I need to focused on the lesson now, "let's start with what emotions monsters can feel" I became invested "emotions on monsters are more then a simple feeling, it defines their character their monster they can't just feel something else in an instant" is that so "for example, saizou who is an ogre has a malicious sexual mind whose entire species and life is revolved around procreation" eww~ don't remind me "or how your all sporadic and cat like sensei!" a class mate spoke out getting his face clawed in, I feel sorry for him "okay let's get back on track! And practise controlling your natural urges" Mrs nekonome sensei is really bouncy, "Hey sensei! I've got a questioned" I spoke out "what is it moka-san?"

"well this talk of emotions taking on the host monstrous nature I was wondering, what is a demons emotions supposed to be?" she took in the question stumbling by its appearance "well the thing is, the monster records don't have a demon written down so I can't really say what they feel? I believe it's just death and destruction result of their fear and anger, but don't take any of it to heart it's mainly human's story who wrote their existence" I've become more worried for shiva now. "ohhh~ *thud* where could shiva be?~" time has flown by and kurumu, yukari and I were unhappy shiva hasn't shown, "he'll cwome bwack wright~?" yukari cling to my side "of course he'll be back, he cares about us has well"

"but he hasn't appeared for three days~!" kurumu whined her troubles. "I'm back!"

"hello ginei" it was ginei, he came back from searching down shiva "have you found anything!" kurumu rushed him "No! just more food dead ends, it's like he left campus"

"Don't say that he's still here! I can feel it!"

"yeah but your 'feeling' has gotten us nowhere! He can be from over there or over here, to Bangui to my back yard" ginei isn't happy seeing he's the one doing most of the work, he has the best nose to give us a point "anyway I'm about to give up~ I'm tired and I've checked everywhere! He can't be found" ginei just walked and rested against his chair at the front, "do you whink we did something to pwiss him off~?" yukari cried some more "no, I don't think we did anything, I don't think anyone can be blamed here"

"I can think of one group!" kurumu became slightly agitated "it's those safety committee, if they didn't take shiva for no reason he wouldn't have ran away!" that isn't a solid reason, "pah-lease! Shiva had it coming to him being an aggressive nature!" ginei opened his mouth not at a good time, "how can you say that! I thought you cared about him!?"

"I do care about him kurumu! It's just the man's anger isn't controlled all too well and it's his fault for becoming a problem for the committee! Look he's the only logical blame seeing he needs to learn to control his anger but for now let's just concentrate on trying to find the fool" it was an all tight tension with the club.

Tomorrow came and my friends and I sat around eating some cafeteria lunch, expect kurumu she made her own. "Mmmm~ I still got it" apparently kurumu devotes herself to her cooking, I wish some was too her study, "hey kurumu! Can I have some!?" yukari rose up with a childish act "unless you can get shiva to appear right now or you are shiva, you aren't getting any of my cooking" kurumu was a strict woman "Hey look shiva!" yukari yelled pointing behind "Where!" I spun around with kurumu but was fooled by the girl has she stuffed her face with delight "I gwuess it was a dwifferent person~"

"Why you!" kurumu didn't hesitate to gripped her check, "how dare you trick me to steal my food! I'll bury you alive!" she continued to rip at her redden check, kind of sad it wasn't him. "Hey~ beautiful ladies~ what's with all the commotion~" some tall fellow walked over and was giving me a bad vibe "why don't you ladies come join me~ for some quality chat waddy ya say?~"this creep is just sickening the situation "no ew~ I'm not interested in people like you, come moka yukari let's get out of here" kurumu hurried us away but before that the big guy blocked her path "now~ now~ why so hostile I just wish for you to be safe and happier you gals look in need for some company"

"move out of the way!"

"oh~ a feisty one, I like em fighting spirits" he just keeps getting worse, "Back! OFF!" kurumu surprised me with her flexibility just black flip kicking him in the jaw, he fell heavy like a mountain "oww! You crazy bitch! What was that for!?" kurumu did some damage on him,

"I don't take to kindly to brutes trying to pick me up like a prize! Let this lesson sow into your brain, come on guys we're going!" kurumu wondered off has we followed. "kurumu where did you learn that!?" I questioned her, "well I got shiva to thank, he taught me it a while back" I'm amazed but kind of jealous "hey do you think shiva will teach me!" yukari asked kurumu "I don't know maybe, he did ask how flexible I was, so maybe he'll ask the same thing?"

"well I'm hell of flexible! Watch this!" yukari skipped a head, then bend in a crouch form trying to touch her toes, it was an attempt "Mmmm~ puh~ oh jees, I can't do it~ I use to be able" yukari whined "I'm really not sure what you tried to do?"

"I was trying to touch my toes! But it's just a muscle stressed day"

"I just hear excuses~" kurumu teased her further "OOO! I can do it! I swear!" she waved her arms down and up in her childish fashion "but you know what shiva would say, he would say if you can do something then nothing can stop you" kurumu interpreted the childish rant with an imitation if shiva "heh, you almost sound like him" I replied "really I've been practising!" she puffed her chest in pride "just listen 'ohh~ kurumu I wove you~ let get married'"

"yeah but it's more like 'oh yukari I don't care you're a child you a the cutest person alive'" yukari challenged the imitator "hey moka what's your impression like!" what, "yeah, yeah let's here your version of shiva!" yukari and kurumu got close "ohh~ I don't know 'h-hey~'" I tried a scruff voice completely butchering it "that was lame~"

"Shut up! I can't imitate him!" I was red blood blushed, "hahaha! Look at you you're red like a tomato!" kurumu now teased me, just worsening the embarrassment.

"time sure flies~" I spoke waiting in the home room this time the chair is still empty, "I'm starting to think he's actual disappeared~"

Club hour began and it was a quite sad mopping hours "what's this, the 20th time without shiva~"

"don't exaggerate kurumu, it's only been 4 times" yukari was quick to correct kurumu, "it's one too many, when his he coming back~" kurumu mopped more on the desk, "don't worry I believe he's coming back" I tried to ease kurumu, wasn't very effective *knock, knock* "newspaper club! You guys here?" the door opened to reveal a sorrowed nekonome sensei "hello sensei, we're here"

"okay, there's no ginei should I wait for him?"

"well he's going to be awhile still trying to track shiva down" when I replied I noticed her face deepen in sorrow "well then I guess I'll tell you bunch"

"tell us what sensei?" I questioned worrying step by step "well it's about shiva, I don't think you need to search for him anymore" a beat in my heart nearly stopped thanks to her next sentence, "he's signed a withdrawal notice and his going to leave school, forever" I guess I'm not the only one who took the bad news extremely terrible, "WHAT! Why is he doing that?!"

"I don't know kurumu-chan, he came by my office handing me the note but left no reason~"

"HE WAS AT YOUR OFFICE! And all this time you didn't inform us we've been thinking he disappeared forever!" kurumu really didn't take this to kindly "nekonome-sensei please tell us if you know of his location" I urged her on "well if he's leaving he'll need to take the bus back home so you'll need to end up main stream" when she finished I got a glimpse of kurumu bolting out the door "Kurumu! Wait up! God dammit come on yukari we got to catch up" it has become a race against time, let it be on our favour. Once I got outside I just saw kurumu blot some more down the tree line, I was running after her but I also got this bad feeling down my spine, like someone was watching us.

I was zig zagging past trees making sure not to lose kurumu nor yukari "hurry up yukari, we got to hurry!"

"I know, I know *huff, puff* I'm just not built for long activities!" yukari wasn't unfit just lazy "you need to chill on those sweets your always eating, it's not healthy for you"

"ohh~ but they taste good!" the she goes being childish again "okay~ just take it in consider, oh hey! look I see kurumu!" I pointed to a girl with teal blue hair looking around the bus "Where is he!? This is the bus stop, that's the bus so this is the place he'll be leaving at!? So where is he!?"

"Kurumu! Will you stand still for once in your life" I complained to her, "I can't moka! Shiva Is leaving this school and he doesn't even tell me! I'm not standing idly by while he walks off on me!" she continued to scope the area hoping to get a glimpse of him, "kurumu I don't think he's here yet, maybe we got here before him~" yukari suggested exhausted from running and the general moving "I hope so or I'll hunt him down in the human world!"

"well… I can say… he hasn't… arrived yet…" a creepy woman came from the bus, hunched over and messy bush hair covering this evilish glare "I guess that sets me at ease?"

"I'm happy… to hear that…" she entered back into her bus sitting back down on her seat, major creepy "by the way… you're… being… followed…" she pointed behind us to red glaring eyes of misaligned shapes "ohoho~ we've been spotted"

"guess we're going to have to come out, right?"

"hehehe~ I guess so~" there were three of them and one of them we remember well "happy to see me~ I can tell~" no one was remotely pleasant with seeing his face again "has you can tell~ I brought some friends~ I told them about you~ and they we're happy to come along~" him and his 'friends' made their entrance jumping down preparing a standoff, "so hugho which one are you gonna take~?"

"I'll take the bimbo on the right you can take the pink one" this is disgusting being treated like a play toy, makes me sick "oh~? are we leaving jeccie~ with a loli again? Remember what happen last time" yukari was shaking in fear curling behind me "yeah but I don't care semmit, just want revenge for the bitch's kick!" he stared anger towards kurumu she got ready for an attack "she's feisty~ aren't you lucky, hope mine is has enjoyable"

"will you guys just piss off already!" kurumu yelled in frustration "it's always the same type of idiot pushing onto me I was fine because I can handle it but now you've brought my friends into this!" she raged on turning into her monster form "so kitty want to fight us, guess we can play along~" their body started to morph in a grotesque image "hope you can handle us! We tend to let out a bit!"

"yeah you can say we forget our morals while we're like this!" each grew three times in size, wider and taller has well as leaked slime "So FeAst On oUr ImAge tHiS iS OuR TrUe-sElf!" their voice was being clogged up with their slime sounding broken and disjointed "wE ArE ThE VoDyaNoy!" it was horrifying, giant toads leaking slime everywhere on their bodies "FeAr OuR sPeCIes' BeAuTy aNd FUaltEr tO oUR SuPeRIoRitY!" they boasted on their 'looks', I don't know why "you're not beauty! Just ugly and a bully!" yukari yelled in the worse time "if I had to say I just feel sorry for you being so ugly!"

"yukari don't worsen the situation" I urged her to be quite "why I'm just saying the truth! Their ugly a bully and have no redeeming qualities!" she just didn't want to stay quite "heh! JeCCie~ sHuT HeR uP!" one of the toads leaped into the air and crash behind us "What! *bash* Ahhh!"

"Moka! Wait! NOO!" In that quick succession I was bashed aside and yukari was taken hostage "Yukari! MMmm GRrr let me go!" I landed in the other guys grip "hhehehehe tWo DoWn oNe tO gO!"

"Kurumu Run!" I yelled my lungs breath "If you can make It out alive and convince shiva to stay here! Then I'll be nothing more then happy!"

"Moka~"

"Please kurumu~ I don't want to lose another friend~" I broke into tears "please if shiva is still here I want someone to tell him, tell him to stay please~ kurumu, don't leave his side~" I hazily saw kurumu also break into tears "GoD YoUr MaKinG ME SiCk!" the wind blew past my hair then the ground evaluated towards me "Ahhh!"

"MOKA!" I closed my eyes fearing the near death I just had.

"fear drives us to do the worse of the worse, let it be as little has running away from your pain or hurting the people you love" am I dead because I feel dead "but I want you to know that no matter what I do please forgive me and believe me when I say I'm sorry" I would of thought angles would of a more sweet voice and not be apologising "when your ready open your eyes moka"

"o-our do y-you know my name~" I questioned this familiar voice "how can I forget it, it's the name of my first friend here" I slowly opened my eyes to see an array of blurry purple and black "shi~va?" I focused my attention on the saviour "I'm sorry I took so long, I was arguing with myself for a while" it was him, it really was him "you're here you didn't leave!" I was over whelmed with joy that my legs were shaking when he put me down "now moka do you think you can help out?"

"of course I can!" I yelled in enthusiasm "cool then I borrowing this" he then reached over to my chest "Shiva! what are you doing!?"

"I'm just going to need a little chat with someone who must hate me now" he placed his hand over the rosary and yanked it off then a bursting light I haven't seen in a long time rose around me. "you have a lot of nerve bringing me out after the pain you put the other moka through!" I howled in anger "yeah I know but you can bruise me all you want after we deal with the assholes over there" he shaped into his monstrous form "you know I'm going to do more than bruise you after this!"

"then please fill free to take most of it out on these guys" heh not going to happen "ArE YoU MeSsIng WitH uS! wE StIlL HaVE YoUr FrIend sO I WoUld LiStEn To WhAt wE sAy!"

"SHUT UP!" shiva disappeared and reappeared hammering down a kick into the toads head cracking him into the floor, "DO YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO BREATH AFTER THE DAMAGE YOUR CAUSING MY FRIENDS!" he howled in anger scaring the others, "Now! Drop her!" he talked firm towards the animalistic of the bunch, the one holding yukari "Grrrr~ Blah!" he threw yukari away but shiva managed to catch her only for him to be charged at "RawwH! Gak!"

"Know your place! You insect!" I caught him half way digging a jab kick sending him into the side of the erosion "I knew you'll cwome to swave mwe~" yukari hanged her arms around him "yeah I couldn't let someone just have their way with you" he's such a sweet talker, bastard knows what he's saying "now there's one left" the last toad who got a impressive kick from kurumu was cowering away "StAy AwAY oR I'Ll, I'lL BrEak HeR LitTle nEcK!" he grabbed kurumu placing his figures between her head "SHIVA! Save ME!" she whined in agony "and what makes you think I'll allow that!" the cold dread kept cool "I'm going to give you a chance, to put kurumu-chan down gently and run away to show your face in front of me or my friends ever again! Or you can disobey and die right here right now" I can sense shiva staring all his hate onto him, making him quiver more. "Grrrr! Ahh~ *gulp* OkAy~" he was obedient, placing kurumu down "I'm sorry for being a problem" his voice changed from being gooey and blocked to a regular voice "Shiva!~" kurumu didn't hesitate to run to shiva closing him in a hug "I was so worried that you left me along~ and what's worse is I wouldn't know what I did wrong~!" she cried into his shoulder has he patted her head "I would never leave you and it wouldn't be your fault, I'm sorry for making you worry about me I've been a bad friend"

"no you were scared and I didn't do anything to help, I should be sorry for letting you deal with it alone~" they acted like a lovey dovey couple "not that I like breaking up moments but what are we going to do with him!" I pointed towards the senior in soggy mucked clothes staring off dumbfounded "Hey! you!" shiva shouted "Y-yes!" he straighten up "go tell everyone at the school that The King is back!" I would think it is too early to be claiming that, "now make yourself scares!" shiva waved him to disappeared and he scurried along leaving one last thing to deal with.

"Hey! shiva!" I called out to him interrupting his hug session with the others "time to fill up your side of the promise!"

"oh yes, I shouldn't keep you waiting" he broke off from them ending my way "my body is yours when you're ready, break as many bones has you wish" he opened his arms silhouetting a hug "such insolence! To ask for a hug after what you did, you don't learn now do you demon!" I sprinted towards him readied with a fist "Moka! Wait!" *chu~* wind blew gently around has I wrapped my arms around him "wh-what's happening?" shiva questioned, I slowly back away seeing his confused eyes "it's been awhile since I had your blood, the other moka was holding out fine but we needed it sooner then we thought" he was still confused, probably expecting a beat down "well~ that wasn't expecting, you okay now?"

"yeah but just one more thing~" he got curious lowering his guard "Know your place!"

"gyak!" I kicked him from below then stole back the rosary "did you think I would forget my side of the promise, keep dreaming shiva!" he landed back a bit with a thud "ah! shiva you okay?!"

"never better"

**How's that for just a tsukune replacer You *& £ **

**(sorry to the nice people, I got slack that it's terrible just because it's a tsukune replacer felt hurt) **


	13. The weird feelings

The King Of School chapter 13

**We interpreted your moka Pov with a return of shiva the real main character.**

My mornings are pretty peaceful, I wake up eat my noodles then get dressed, it's only when I get out that I become nervous. "hey shiva how are you!"

"yo shiva! haven't seen you in class lately? Where you been!"

"Shiva will you hand this to moka for me!" someone came up to me handing me a note "oh umm~ sure what for?"

"oh just a note for her, Don't read it!" he seemed concerned about the note "so moka right?" he nodded and ran off "hey shiva can you give this one to kurumu-chan please~" another person "okay, what for?" he didn't answer already taken off "this place is really weird for me".

I was on my way to school but moka stood waiting by a tree "oh hey shiva your finally out!" she skipped over to me "good morning moka but you don't have to wait for me?"

"nonsense, I don't want you to feel like you're alone"

"thank you moka, that is very lovely" her sweetness is contagious I shared a smile "oh hey before I forget, I've got something for you" moka became curious has I reached for something in my pocket "here it's a note, one of the guys gave it to me to give to you" I handed her the note but she stared black dread at it "is something wrong?"

"oh! no! not really just~" she paused hesitating on the response "well it's just like the others I get and I'm kind of tired of them" she spoke sadden by it "well what is it that you get constantly?" she looked at me confused but snapped back "right! You don't know a lot about this stuff, well they're normally called a love letter, a note you give to someone you wish to be in a relationship with" oh, Oh~ "wait, wait, wait your saying that's how you confess y-your feelings!" I was in blushing intensity "w-well~ you don't have to go through the note process, you can just confess in front of them~" she was also blushing intensely but sheepishly squirming around "may I ask, do you have a love letter to give to anyone?~"

"Well~ Well! You see I don't like to use a note! I would rather just confess to them face to face~" she held her face red and bright "what about you?" then asked me a difficult question "well, I don't know? the note is cool just to give it to someone and hide away but I don't think that's very effective and the face to face deal I think I would get scared half way through the confession" I rubbed the back of my head "well I believe you can do It~" moka wrapped herself around my arm "you have the tendency to pull through tough situations"

"even after what happen four days ago?" I questioned her "that was just you learning to cope with your emotions, we can fix that" she rested her head on my shoulder, it was moments like these I live for "hey shiva~"

"hello"

"may I suck some of your blood today?" I don't live for these "umm sure~ it's fine" I agreed to her desire has she stood up to drink "ikadashimashu~" I just knew she was going to take too much like she always do, "Ahh~ thank you shiva"

"wait what? I'm still standing?!" I was amazed that my legs are still working properly and my head is pretty heavy, I came out okay? "why are you so surprised? Did you think I would take most of your blood again?" I looked at her confused "naughty shiva don't underestimate a woman's ability to overcome"

"what's that supposed to mean, moka wait!" Time past and I can say, I'm very lucky to have friends who care about me very much "Let go of him kurumu!" just wish they wouldn't kill each other over me "not happening! after his scare with running away! I'm not letting go! forever" yeah after I returned I've been getting little bit more attention and it comes with tug of war "come on kurumu you can't hold onto him forever"

"watch me!" her grip tighten staring the others down, "hey kurumu can you not pull me back and forth like a piece of rope"

"your taking her side!" she retorted in anguish "no I will tell moka the same thing, I love the attention but this is literally ripping me apart~" I just heard a whine in response "oh and yukari I'm not a jungle gym for you to climb"

"but you're so tall it's like a tree!"

"was that an insult or a compliment?" I questioned her she just giggle in response "okay this has gone on long enough" I yanked my arms from their grip getting them fall inwards. I caught them and fixed them up "okay you guys are going to talk it out while I take care of business and yukari get down"

"heh no~ I'm going where you're going"

"where I'm going you can't come" I grabbed her and placed her down "why not~!" yukari whined her childish voice "it's just private, a place where I go to be alone"

"shiva are you okay? why do you want to be alone?" moka pressured on "I'm okay don't worry so much, I just don't want to be caught in your little argument"

"but we've stopped don't isolate yourself shiva" kurumu pleasant voice is nice to hear "chow for now~" I waved goodbye without letting them know, the fool I am.

"I do love this spot" I was in my tree enjoying the breeze resting my head against a branch "I might be part bird, going to make a nest soon~ heh"

"hehehe~" a voiced surprised my alone time "who the hell?"

"hello Shiva the Demon child"

"little spider?"

"it's Keito, Keito Jorōgumo" ah lovely name, "so why are you in my tree dear spider"

"what do you mean your tree? I was here before you set foot in this school" I stared her down in disbelief "hey you don't have to believe I just happen to place my inscription here on my first year" I turned my head to a location perched high on a branch scratching 'property of Keito J' "well fuck didn't see that the first time"

"don't worry it's a common mistake" she crawled her way down to me "so how have you been, shiva the demon child?" she sat opposite to me "shiva is fine you know and why should I tell you?"

"why? I care about you~" she acted appal to my questioning "oh really? About a week ago you destroyed something precious to me then got kyou on my ass! Which lead to a domino effect of pain that was eating me alive!" I was letting angry howl away "would you like to know something that might make you happier?"

"matters what is said"

"kyou was hospitalise because of your damage"

"is that so?~" she said it so nonchalant kind of worrying me "you know I nearly killed him"

"I know it was exiting" I was deeply concerned flicking towards her, seeing the malicious smile "I watched it, from start to end~ got me completely mad for you~" this got creepy "you see one of the reasons I stayed at the committee is because kyou is dangerously strong, I tried many times to get him off his guard but he was a tough one never stopped moving around~ but when you humiliated him I knew I had to change taste" she crept up onto me "wow! Wow! What's going on!"

"there's a thing with my species how we love~ to mate with the strongest, but not just physically but mentally strong as well~" she grew entwined on me wrapping around me "don't worry~ I'll be gentle" she grew way to close for comfort "enough!" I grabbed her and spun all the way around the branch appearing above her now "what are you doing?"

"you said you're species doesn't take weak blood into their families, well I'm the same! I won't let a weak woman weave her way into my life" I stared her down with cold eyes, she just became flusted as a response "now get out of my tree" I rose up she just looking confused "your tree? What? I was here fir-Ahh!" I pushed her off the branch letting her fall to a thud "Ow! What's that for!?"

"you were in my tree and my spot, so~ you must be removed" she looked majorly annoyed now "for the last time it's not yours! I was here before you started school so you should get out!" she threw one of the loudest tantrums worse then yukari's, and she's a child. "are you referring to this mark?" I pointed to it pulling out some claws as well "yes that is my doing marking this as my tree, what are you going to do?" I smirked and reared my arm up *shink!* I scratched straight across it damaging the naming "Hey! what the hell!?"

"your name is no longer here making this my tree!" I howled my control over her "you said it yourself, you wanted a strong mate to be with! Well your fighting for a demon hope you can stand your ground!" my dreaded eyes stared down at her, howling my malicious intent "*chomp~* why are you so hot" she nibbled at her fingers angerly getting me flustered "I will be coming for you! don't get comfy, I'll be claiming that ass and my tree!" I was getting more red has she strutted off "what have I gotten myself into~" I face palmed myself falling back into my spot, I wonder if I'll ever sleep again *Bing Bong!* looks like not, bloody hell.

"okay class let's begin now, take your seats" Mrs nekonome hasted everyone to slow down and eventually got everyone into seats "okay as you can see your fellow classmate shiva didn't actually withdraw so how about we catch him up" most eyes flicked to me and back, I made no eye contact "shiva while you were away we learnt how to probably speak like a human developing their common sense, like how you confess ones love" I popped up, gaining a new fear for nekonome-sensei "oh and shiva since your today's focus why don't you come up a confess what love you have" and I'm really feeling the fear, "it's fine I really don't want to~"

"Nonsense! It's perfectly normal! It is to teach you to be better with human society" I don't like where this is going~. I was eventually pressured up to the front stage staring into the preying eyes of the crowd "now why don't you show us how you would confess your uncontrollable desires for another?"

"well I don't know how~" I was a nervous wreck "what do you mean shiva dear?"

"i-I've never had love has an emotion so I don't know how… to… confess~"

"that's complete nonsense! Everyone has love to give, it's a common nature for every species to live on" the pressure just built up, felt crushing "so give it a go, just dig deep inside you and let your heart speak words" why is she making it sound so easy. "o-okay~ *sigh*" I tried to dig deep inside me not finding much but threw together what my mind thought was right, "i-I don't know when it happened or how it happened but you've been stuck on my mind" not opening my eyes my mouth moved on "I didn't know I could feel this way for someone just assumed I couldn't but every smile you make it forces mine to appear, so call this love or call it admiration all it is, it's for you alone." There was a long silence forcing me to open my eyes creating blinding light and I noticed my gaze was focused on moka, sweet blushing moka. *clap* I snapped out of my daze to nekonome clapping *clap, clap* "that was beautiful shiva, utterly songful see what I mean when you reach deep down in your heart, you can find love"

"thanks sensei" apparently her clapping made others joined in and the room bloomed up with sound "you can go sit down now shiva" Mrs Nekonome sent me to my seat, "that was awesome shiva!"

"Hey you won't mind me stealing it for a girl I like!?"

"you really something else shiva-kun" I was receiving flattery making me more queasy "hey shiva~" a certain voice caught my attention "it was really sweat to hear, thank you for sharing" she wore a pinkish blush with a light smile, "r-really t-that's nice to hear~" my tongue was tied, chest pulsating and my knees weak, what the hell was I feeling that made me so weak.

I sat alone once again making sure as well, now contemplating what I felt earlier today "I wonder if I was just nervous, I did feel queasy when I was being watched by the crowd, but I didn't feel like that with moka any time before" this played in my head for the time has the feeling just laid resting in my heart, "what ever could it be~?"

"oh is that shiva?!" my peace was interrupted by a loud girlish hello, "hello kurumu, how did you find me?"

"do you really think you can hide from me? Your my destined one I will always be there for you" that's not creepy at all, "so did you just come to check up on me?" she gave a little smirk to my questioning "no~ I've come to ask you something special" she flew up on my tree and perched herself on top of me "what are you doing?!"

"I just want to ask you something and taking precautions so you don't run off again" she pressured me into a tight spot, not right words "s-so~ what have you come to ask~?" I was jittery, "just wondering if your free Saturday?" excuse me?, "w-well i-I'm, I'm free most days I never really have anything to do~"

"cool! then you won't mind spending some time with me on a date?"

"date?" I was confused upon hearing, "yeah, a date with me around 9:00am Sunday" I was still confused on the original ideal "w-w-wow what's a date first?" the words left my mouth and entered kurumu's ears just stunned "wait? You don't know what I date is?" I shook my head "that's surprising, well it's when close friends go together to have fun together and experience their company together"

"oh like play dates?!" she looked discern "what? No well yes but this is reserved for special friends you have close connection with"

"like moka?"

"No!" she yelled frustrated "i-I mean, you could but I want to be that special person to you shiva-kun" she placed her hand around my mine holding tight "so will you please accept my requestion for one day with you alone" she closed her eyes listening for my answer, what is my answer. "okay kurumu, you have my time for Sunday" she slowly opened her eyes and saw I was sitting up this time "so I'll pick you up around 9:00am do you have a meeting spot?" she stared in awe slowly processing things "wait~ did.. did you say yes?"

"I did, your quite slow kurumu-chan so let's discussed the meeting spot"

"you said yes" did I break her? She's repeating things "come on kurumu we need to discussed where I can pick you up" she didn't response worrying me further "kuru-"

"Yahoo! he said yes! Ha ah!" she became jumpy, bouncing the tree "kurumu! Calm down! You're going to break the branch!" she ceased just to tackle me "OH thank you, thank you! you don't know how really happy I am that you said yes!" she started squeezing me in a hug, giving me a broad picture "that's cool but kurumu!... please loosen up!" she finally noticed and eased her grip "sorry just so happy that I get to go on a date with you"

"I can see that but can we now decide on the meeting place"

"right, right, right! How does the new fountain outside the mall off centre" she had me lost, "how about somewhere easier read then world coordinates"

"okay~ how about I meet you at the front of your dorm?" that was way more simplistic, "okay I guess things are set"

"yeah~ guess they are" she rested her body against mine "what are you doing now?"

"I'm just going to rest here, I feel safe here" she dozed off just feeling relaxed, kind of making me fall into a relaxed mood as well, wonder what this feeling is called.


	14. The New Experience

The King Of School chapter 14

Sunday, 8:45am I woke up early in preparation "should I go for a baggy look seeing it casual or maybe its too casual, but I really don't have anything else to wear" I didn't think I would stay at this school long so I thought just two pairs of school uniform and one pair of street clothes for relaxment "I could mix them using the undershirt of school's paired with the bag pants, then I need to call my sisters to send over a bunch of others" I finalised my choice then headed off to the shower. "I've got to be nice a clean for special events, just like my sisters~" I started removing clothing starting from the shirt then worked down but my eyes glanced at the mirror, "how long has it been since you let your guard down around others?" I questioned the mirror turning my body to see the mistakes I've made "those scars are so hideous, you're better off dead" words shackled in my head has memories I've killed rosed up "let's just get this shower over and done with, I hate looking at my body" my tone died shattering under the pressure of water, I'm still a foolish little boy.

I finished around 8:55am and was now waiting for kurumu's arrival. "I wonder if she's just going to wear her regular clothing?" I questioned looking into the sky, "it sure is a bright day, not even a cloud in sight"

"I guess your right" a voice confronted me pulling me back down to the ground "oh kurumu your early"

"what do you mean? It's 9 on the dot" she back away giving a little spin showing off some new clothing, it was a short dress with purple heart patted aligned on a mixture of teal blue and grass green background she paired it with a red bow in her hair and blue boots, I've become stunned. "well how do I look shiva?"

"you look… amazing" I was breath taken "that's sweet of you shiva, shall we begin our date?" she extended her hand out to me, "o-oh sure~ time is of the essences~" I felt like a nervous wreck has I compared time and clothing between us, "shiva? does my appearance throw you off that much?" she spiked my attention "o-Oh! no! I'm fine just I feel pathetic compared to you" I saw her eyes and it sadness "shiva I couldn't care what you wear, it's the personality that talks to me" her sweet smile graced me with it's presence showing compassion and honesty, it arose a similar feeling. I was lead to a hall of some sorts where convenience stands lined across the walls, "what is this place?" I questioned "oh this recently was put in place by the chairman to further improve monster's ability to be in a humane environment, but I just use it to buy all my desirable needs"

"so what? Is there just ingredients? Or is it a full fledge store?" she gave me a smirk and giggled at my question "why don't we go find out since this is a date" she once again gave me her hand with a cheerful smile. It turns out that the chairman did decide on a fully fledge mall with clothes from stores and pre-made lunches to boot. "you know kurumu I'm surprised, this is really enjoyable" we sat at a small table fitting two seats "I'm glad, I want to make this special"

"and it is! To the easy pick up lunch to the exploration of the shops I even got some new clothes out of it"

"I know, I remember being confused because normally the boy has to hold down the girl from buying everything in the store but it was quite the opposite"

"yeah~ sorry about that, just got excited seeing it's my first time shopping" my response caught kurumu's attention "your first time?! your joking!?" she was sporadic near jumping out her chair "uh y-yeah~ is it that surprising?"

"yeah! I-I mean we are talking about your first time, like you never went to a shopping mall?"

"no normally my sisters go buy groceries and my clothes so I never bothered leaving my room" I seemed to of stunned her she didn't blink. "umm? Kurumu your staring, hard"

"o-oh! sorry about that, just learning more and more about you" she snapped back resting on her seat, "you know?" I began to question "I actually don't know a lot about you, to be honest I don't know a lot about my friends" her expression on her face died showing slight discomfort "kurumu are you okay?" I began to worry "oh yes! Just dozed off, do you really want to know more about me?"

"yes! I would loved to know the lives my friends lived" I gave her all my attention, "okay, for you I'll tell you my life" she gave me a warm smile and begun.

"how about we start with my family?" I nodded in agreement "well it's just me and my mother, she works has a … street walker~" I was confused "street? Walker? What do they do?"

"but she mostly looked after me" she ignored my question "I remember liking another kid in grade school"

"oh so I'm not your first?" she look sad driven remembering something "no but you are my 6th so not bad" I kind of felt worse, "so what made you not stay with the other five?"

"ohh um, well the first one found someone else the next three moved far away and number 5" she paused getting more teary now, "he ran away, scared when he found out I'm a Monster!" she broke cupping her mouth "hey, hey no~ don't cry come here" I went around to meet her giving her a hug "please don't cry, it's all in the past so look at you now" she looked up to me "you're a beautiful lady who didn't gain the rough skin of fear, even though you were rejected, ignored and fear you are still a beautiful young lady who I wish would give me the amazing smile I see every other day" she wiped what water leaked from her eyes "what me to help?" I pulled a sleave up and procced to brush away "I'm sorry if I smudge your make up I just noticed your wearing"

"no worries, I'll just reapply" I didn't like the idea of needless repeats "I've got a better idea, why not take it off for today?" she looked intrigued "I've this little suspicious you'll look a thousand times better without it, what do you say?"

"anything for the person I love" she gave me a pleasant smile with her comment, "brb shiva then let's go explore that ice cream shop in north district, k?"

"sure, I'll be waiting" she wondered off leaving me to my own thoughts, not a good Idea in my eyes. "I wonder if this 'date' thing was a good idea? She was in pain when I questioned her, about her life" this date thing is really scary but interesting, wonder if they're all like this "are you Shiva Abaddon, king of school?" my alone was erased has a hulking figure towered in front of me, "maybe, Who are you?" some light finally shed on his face "I'm chipper Rikiishi! Of the pro wrestler club! And if your shiva Abaddon the demon child then I have a problem with you!" this guys was loud and scratchy he held one of his dumbbells to his mouth like an announcer, he sounded like a wrestling announcer the more I hear it "you see the problem I have with you is you hospitalise one of my targets!"

"kyou?"

"EXACTLY!" he yelled in excitement, I presume "and there's a rumour going around that you're the King of school!?" well shit, "Now I don't know what guts you've got to have to be spread such arrogance but all I care is getting revenge for you stealing my opponent!" he dropped the dumbbell completely cracking the ground "you see here child! we pro wrestlers seek ultimate strength! I would of went up a level defeating kyou but you intervened so now you must pay the price!" he raised his arm well above his head "Hope your ready! Because here comes Chopper Rikiishi famous Atomic Chop!" he brought down a truck speed chop, I braced myself for impact when "SHIVA WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!?" a girl yelled from behind me, kurumu came to intervene "I was gone for little alone 2 mins and your picking a fight! I won't stand for it!" she looked furious but she has such a cute face, no focus "Kurumu! I need you to get out of here! This man he's after me for stealing his opponent!"

"I don't care!" she didn't stop moving forward "I finally built the courage to ask you on this date and I won't let a meat head stop my lovely moment" she walked straight past me "now you listen here dense skull! You will forget your pathetic trivial with shiva because you'll never succeed, and epically when I'm here!" she just howled at him, "now disappear dickhead!" he didn't flitch to the her harsh words "fine we'll move, don't follow us" in moments of silence kurumu did something foolish, turn away "Kurumu NO!" she looked scared by me yelling but I saw what she should be scared of.

*bash!* "NOOOOOOOO!" kurumu was brushed aside like a towel "This ones too weak to interfere, she should of stayed back like the rest of them" my anger has reached new limits, "Chooopperrr!" he looked my way to see dark purple fire burn around me, "IIIII'LLL KILLLLLL! YOOUUUUU!" and explosion went off pushing chopper back "Haha! Taking me serious! Guess I'll treat you the- *Boom!* Gyak!" chopper was going to transform into his but shiva quickly crack to his head sending him flying into a store "GET UP!" I yelled at him "FACE ME LIKE THE COMPETITOR YOU ARE!" he was on his knees coughing blood "grrr~ watch it kid! I won't control my an-"

"SHUT UP!" I punched him down to the floor "IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO FACE ME THEN YOU BETTER GO ALL OUT!" he was weak barely able to keep himself up "COME ON! WHERE'S THAT FIGHTING ATTITUDE!" I kicked in his stomach getting him to fall completely "get up!" I spoke to him "I said get UP!" I picked him by the collar "when I say get up you get up! That is what you came for!" he didn't want to open his eyes "now WAKE UP!" I shook the collar knowing he's conscious "OPEN THOSE EYES SO I MAY SEE THE FEAR MY OPPONENT FEELS!" he didn't want to agree but he had no choice slowly opening his eyes he saw my hatred, my anger, the burning desire I have for him that is to see him in a grave, his knees began to shake and he sweat like crazy "now tell me chopper Rikiishi!? How does it feel to finally know the reason why kyou is hospitalise?" he didn't response to me "that's fine, I'LL JUST KILL YOU WITHOUT KNOWING!" I reared my arm back ready to end his life when "stop this please!" an angelic voice stop me, turning around I saw a beautiful face but with little cuts across it, "kur-umu~chan~?"

"yes that's me" she gave me another one of those smiles I love "please let go of him, he's learnt his lesson" her words were distasteful compared to her looks "but HE Hurt YOU!" I stared back at him "but I'm fine! Just a little cut that's all!" she brought my attention back to her, noticing she's clearly lying "but~"

"no buts! You showed him not to mess with you and can be left there, besides we still have time before our date ends" my muscles around her hands were softening and my hatred was disappearing has I slowly let go of chopper "a-aare you sure?~"

"yes, I was planning on riding until 4:00pm"

"n-no, I mean still want to be on a date with me after my outburst" I didn't see her face but her tone sounded disappointed "I'm ashamed that you think I would hate you for stepping up for me" I dared opening my eyes to see her face and was blissed "I will always love you even if you hate my guts I just want to be there for you" my pain, my anger it wasn't there anymore I was feeling enlighten if that's the word "come I still want to visit that ice cream shop" she gave me her hand a led me on a trip to a ice cream store, I felt happy.

"hey may I ask?" kurumu question licking down on her ice cream "why are you still in your monster form? Don't you want to change back?" I did notice that I turned fighting chopper but ignored it, "well I can't switch in and out like you guys I've taken noticed I must fall asleep for the appearance to disappear"

"oh? that is odd shiva" she accept it going back her ice cream "it must be difficult getting in the building with those huge wings?"

"oh no, the wing for some reason are the only thing that can be inverted, see" she looked back to the wings slowly collapsing "wow~ you just get stranger and stranger the more I'm with you"

"ouch, I'm hurt kurumu-chan" she found my act amusing getting cheerful "well, Mr sensitive wanna go back to my room a relax there?~" I was now red embarrassed "what!? Why all of a sudden? I thought this a quick experience and back to school?!" apparently my quick freak out made someone unhappy, "I just thought that if you accept the date invite you must have some feelings for me" this surprised me "and I want to blossom those seeds into a relationship with you, that is why I asked you to come to my room, I wanted to hear you confess to me" she was now sheepish, shying away from me "kurumu?"

"No! it's okay if you don't love me back, I'm fine with just sitting on the sidelines picturing us together!" she looked horrified "I guess this is goodbye shiva" she started to take off but I stopped in front of her "please don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes" she tried to break free but I just continued to hug her "I'm sorry for not wanting to love you back I just didn't want to hurt the connection between the others if I started loving someone more"

"but your hurting me by not accepting my feelings!" her cries are painful to hear, it hurts me physically "every time I see you more attached to moka or yukari or Tamao-senpai! I just want to die!" I squeezed her tighter this time "don't say you want to die! Because I will stop it!" I started to cry as well "I don't want to lose you or anyone else, I will never be happy if you disappear kurumu" she relaxed her movements easing into my hug "please give me some time to think because right now it's just you but tomorrow it may be just moka and I'm in a confusion loop on who to choose" she gripped at my back on the t-shirt "is it true that you love me?"

"with every bit of heart I can muster" she loosen from the hug to stare straight into my eyes "then kiss me" I was caught off guard and sprung embarrassed red "umm~ what?"

"you heard me! Kiss me to prove you love me!" this was a request, and I mighty one indeed "right now? In public? After a fight? Close to 3pm?" her determined eyes never ceased burning into my soul "if you won't I will!" she leaped at me closing her distance and kissing me on the lips, silence fell on the spot has we were caught in the moment. We didn't break way for some time but eventually she did, "that's my reward for letting you think it over" I was confused by her conjecture "your~ Reward?"

"yes I'm going to let you think it over with that kiss in mind, hope it didn't turn the tables in my favour" she broke from the hug walking away now "wait? Wait! What!? Kurumu!" after pending I finally noticed, she had me around her fingers.


	15. Only you can decide

The King Of School chapter 15

**Hello views this is the last chapter of the first volume, go to my account to find the next volume The King Is Still Standing! It will pick up at Sunflower Coloured Summer Break but since my character wouldn't need the extra lessons he is instead going to study with moka and discuss what happen between kurumu, maybe yukari will help Shiva's love adventure, just read the chapter and enjoy.**

Time has flown since my new experience with kurumu and now I can't get her off my mind, her kind words to her sweet smile those curvy looks to the tender lips, my minds lost. "if we take A, B, C from the vector triple project and simplify it to it's lowest form we can shift the other equation into our new one giving us a new equation forty-five is over nine equals thirty-six is over four" I was in maths class reviewing it's formulas, after my missed days nothing changed, I still understood everything "now can I get someone to solve this, Henry?"

"Y-yes!" the fool was called out and response nervously "can you solve this last bit?" the teacher questioned "n-no~ I don't know the answer" people giggled at his misfortune "my, my if you don't pay attention in class you are sure to fail" she looked displeased with him "remember the semester test is coming up soon and that means you must study hard" I completely forgot the exam, don't want to repeat a year. "good afternoon shiva!~" kurumu was extra touchy with me "Hey! let go of him~!" yukari came to yank her off but wasn't succeeding so well "why~ we are practically lovers! Right shiva?"

"I pled the fifth in this argument" I was only response "I didn't hear a no~" kurumu latched on tighter "stop squeezing him you useless melon chest!"

"hey my chest is prized for being huge and not only that but soft as well" kurumu seemed offended when it comes to her chest "it's better then what you have plant walk"

"hey men love my chest for being youthful and supple smallness!" yukari was heating up "paedophiles don't count" ouch didn't think kurumu would go there. "hey shiva?" I was taken out from the fight to see moka's face "hello moka did you want a word?"

"yeah don't you think kurumu is being extra 'touchy' with you?" memories began flooding has to why but I don't think it's appropriate to say "yeah I know what you mean"

"care to explain?" I looked away embarrassed "not really~ I'm still contemplating it"

"oh? okay~" she wiggled a bit back "mind if I ask you for word this time?" she shook her head "okay, how do you know you love someone?" she jumped a bit "oh well that's simple!~ when around someone who you 'love' your body starts acting up, dampening your control over movement like speech or sometimes you are sporadic doing things out of instincts like protecting them from something" her explanation made things easier a guess "what if I have it for two people? What happens then?" she became more stern serious "well you're just going to have to choose, unless your into polygamy" fancy name for harem, kind of on the fence with it, "you see love is a difficult game where you know how to play but seem lost every step of the way" she is very smart I keep forgetting that "thank you moka, I feel like there's less stress on my shoulders"

"does that mean you'll tell me what's on your mind?" moka became cheeky demanding things now "mmm~ how about we study together and I'll tell you what you want to know, deal?"

"I'm happy with that" she graced me with a smile setting me at ease.

"sitting in my tree without a care for thee, which is a test that will determined my life at the academy" I sang my tune bopping my head "going to fall out the tree and bop your head causing you to fail" someone ruined my melody singing nasty words "well, well if it isn't little spider ruining more of my fun"

"I told you my name is Keito"

"yeah but I don't think you've deserved to be called by your name" I responded in harsh tone "ouch, why such a sharp tongue~" she crawled down to me "hey you better not be trying anything funny?" I inched up away from her "why not~? I plan on conceiving a child with you so I've got to come closer~" she had me hesitating has she looked ready to pounce "y-yeah! I'm not having a child with someone when I haven't even had my first kiss~" lies just left my mouth on old habits "your lies fall on deaf ears shiva" fuck "I've been watching you ever since you threw me out of my spot~" she crawled her way forward step by step "and I'm okay with being in a polygamy, so long has I get my children"

"wait multiple?!" she was now on top of me again "oh yes!~ we'll have children till your all dried out!" oh fuck she's thirsty "now why not start where we left off~" I guess we'll have a repeat "enough!" similar style I was again on top of her "ohh~ do we like being on top? I can get behind that" she wore a really erotic face "no! this isn't going to happen today or tomorrow or ever, I'm not going to sit by and let someone use me for their pleasure"

"I'll gladly let you use me anyway you like~" she is definitely too confident for her own good "just get off my tree" I pushed her aside again but a twist happen, she used her thread to fling her self back up here "your going to have to try harder to get rid of me this time~" we were standing facing each other "I guess your right" I gave in spiking her curiosity "or I can give you this win, take the tree I'm not has determined has you" I waved her down preparing to drop out the tree "wait you can't give up?! That wasn't supposed to happen!?"

"what are you complaining about? You get the tree you should celebrate" she just got more angry with that "no, no No! you we're supposed to of beat me out the tree of let me mate with you, you can't chicken out!?"

"well get used to it, I'm not ready to be a farther and I couldn't care about defending a tree for my entire school life" I jumped out the tree and started to walk off "it doesn't after to be your entire school life!? Shiva! get back here! And give me my children!" man she's embarrassing.

"let's see, 4-2 4-3 4-4 4-5 Ah! Here it is, 4-6 moka Akashiya room" to be honest I feel really embarrasses to be here, however she does deserve to know the things she wants. "okay, let's dooo this~" I hyped myself up to press the doorbell "just a little press~" I itched my finger forward getting more nervous "come on, why is this so difficult!" I was frustrated with myself over a simple task "beep boop~ come oN!" my body was vibrating on high frequencies "soooo clooossseee~"

"oh hi shiva!"

"AHhhh!" I got startled by a soft voice approaching me and I scared them as well "sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"no, no it's okay moka I was just psyching myself up, but why are you out here?" I cooled down then questioned her "oh that's because I had time to go get snacks for our study session, I'm glad the head chairman opened that convenience mall" oh she went there~ do you think? "oh hey, you wouldn't have happened to know anything about the near crater size hole in one of the districts" yep, she knows "umm~ no I couldn't recall" good job liar "well shall I open the door so we can begin the study session?"

"with pleasure" she gave me a smile then handed me the bags to unlock the door, "you can just put the bags right at the table, we can just take them out when we feel like it" after I followed her instructions I got a good look of her room, somehow impressed? There were painted walls to her choosing, like mine she also had decorations put up the obvious one is a fairly large painting of a sunset beach, there was also some furnishing a couch, coffee table and a well organised study desk. "well when ever your ready, just set your stuff on the coffee desk then we can start" simple instructions she sat on one side me the other, this will be relaxing. "hey moka for the mathematics what did you get for question 3.4?"

"I got the square root of 64 totally 8 and slid it into the beginning formula"

"giving a 1/3 right?"

"yeah, but you make it a decimal and that's your answer"

"that's what I forgot, thanks" we decided on revising homework given then practice our English writing, "hey may I ask before I forget" moka spoke up getting my attention "you wanted to explain why kurumu was extra clingy today during study session, want to tell now?" I became dreadful dropping the pencil and pinched my nose bridge "we're friends right?" I asked in grief "yeah?"

"would you hate me over some silly rivalry?"

"where's this going shiva?" she asked confused "j-just answer please, I'm constantly arguing with myself because of what I agreed to, so can you answer it please" moka wasn't dense she can see the pain I'm in, giving her, her answer "no nothing will make me hate you, even if you became irrationally angry I know that isn't your doing" she cupped my hand with her tender softness "please don't ever think that my love for you will change" her confession was so sweat, it pains me to think it was for me. "moka why do you love me?" she was caught off guard, "why can you so gradually accept my existence and take it further has to wanting to benefit from it? You have me confused" my tone dropped into sadness, just angry that I can get received something besides hatred. "shiva~ one doesn't need to know why they love someone, just the necessity to continue loving that person" she gripped my hand, just paining me to see someone care about me so much, "okay, let me tell you the story before you take back your word"

"nothing is going to make me take back my words"

"not even if I said I took kurumu on a date?" I challenged her determination which got her to slip up "y-your joking~ right?" I let go of her hand "no, I wish I was sometimes but I'm telling the truth, kurumu and I went on a date at that new shopping district that opened up" she didn't look any more sad then I was, just worrying me ever look she gave me "does that mean you love kurumu?"

"No! b-but yes~… I don't know? I've been fighting with myself over it" my crashed my face into the coffee table depressed by all means "shiva? what could you be fighting yourself over choosing kurumu?"

"well choosing you" she became red blood in the face "do you remember the time I had to give my confession speech?" she gave a weak small nod "well during that time I didn't use my heart to express the words like sensei said but I pieced together affection I had for my friends and that is what came out, however" she listened in for my continuum "the moment I opened my eyes and I saw you my chest ached, my movements were damping has if I was melting and my tongue tied like I couldn't speak!" I noticed she dazed off probably remembering the moment "and when lunch came around I was in my private place questioning the emotions I felt for you, not releasing they were more then affection" she became beetroot red again "that's when kurumu asked me on a date, I didn't know what I was getting myself into but same time I did" my tone was less dull this time "but when I went on the date my emotions became for sporadic I ended up falling for her as well, that is why I asked you about the two way relationship" she just realised the connection "so what are you going to do?" she questioned me "I should be asking you that" I responded "why?~"

"well because I told you I like you a lot, but I'm conflicting between you and kurumu so it's up to you to decided if you want to continue loving me back or let kurumu win I suppose" that was my degree I gave up and let moka decide, *chu~* she extended herself across the table kissing me on the check "even though you said it was my choice, I feel like you're the only one who has to decide to love" I was surprised again to see her angelic look "because I don't go back on my word, I will always love you so I just need you to choose or maybe you won't that's your fate now" she went back to sitting on the other side, leaving me confused "whaaaattt~?" like a broken jukebox, just stuck on repeat "hehe~ you know that was my first kiss with someone, I'm glad it's with you~" after pending I snapped back "really? I'm happy for you but~" she was intrigued "kurumu stole mine~" she burst in colour "on the lips~" she became brighter "Waahhhh~ really!?" I nodded in agreement "mmm~ kurumu is so mean~ stealing first date and first kiss, I hate her~" her pouting behaviour is so adorable "hey if you want?~ you can give me a kiss on the lips this time?" i think what I told her made her reach new colours "That's! SO Lewd! Of you!"

"Gyak!" she threw her book making me collapse "OH! sorry shiva I didn't mean to!?" I already know this will be chaotic.


End file.
